


Redemption

by ClockworkWasteland



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dadster, Frisk is a girl, Hand plates AU, Pacifist Frisk, Redemption- Undertale AU, Save, Skeleton Frisk, Skeleton family, pacifist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkWasteland/pseuds/ClockworkWasteland
Summary: Frisk has fallen into the underground but this fall was a bit of a bumpy ride. This time she didn't survive the fall and is greeted by a tall and mysterious skeleton who speaks in a language she's never heard.Frisk is a GIRL in this fic. If you're not a fan of not gender neutral then please keep it to yourself.First fanfic i ever wrote and part one of a three part series. Hope you enjoy!





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> HOI!  
> Welcome to Redemption, my Undertale fic. This is the first Fanfic i've ever written so forgive me.  
> Just to reiterate, Frisk IS A GIRL in this fic.
> 
> So, without further ado, let's rattle some bones, shall we?  
> 

'Soft.. ground... Am I... alive?' Thought Frisk as she lay there. Hazily remembering falling.

 

_'No. Not in the sense of did you survive. Unfortunately, you did not.'_

"Who is that?" She asked, opening her eyes.

 

She looked around a the empty room. Her eyes beheld an ancient room where she sat in the middle in a patch of golden flowers. Her vision blurred and she grasped her head.

 

_'Interesting. Determination always does fascinate me.'_

She barely heard the voice as a strange chill came over her. She felt her head, it was smooth. 'What happened to my hair?' She wondered. She ran her finger over the smoothness and felt a crack. Fingering it she wondered what had happened to her. Looking around again she stopped her gaze as it fell upon..

 

"No... No!"

 

There in the flowers, stained with red, was her. Laying there lifeless, blood seeping from a horrible wound in her head. She reached out to crawl over but gasped and pulled back her hand. She looked at it in horror.

 

No. That couldn't be her hand.. That was the hand of a skeleton! She shook with fright and couldn't tear her eyes away. Dread clutched at her.

 

_'Human... Hmm. Can you be called such anymore?'_

She looked up and gasped. A man in- no.. a monster in a black suit looked down at her from a few feet away. She backed away and could hear rattling. Looking down she could see only bones.

 

"W-what's happening to me!?" she cried. She grasped her legs, bones! Her hands were bones! She trembled as realization dawned on her... she was a skeleton.. a monster!

 

_'Hmm... I wonder if your soul is still human. Interesting. This will be something to observe.'_

 

She looked back up but the Monster had vanished. Tears formed in her eyes.. eye sockets as she wept.

 

She had only wanted to see if the stories were true. If the monsters were real. Now... Now she WAS a monster... a monster...

 

She whimpered and curled up in the flowers beside her corpse. What should she do? What.. _could_ she do?!

 

Some time later she heard movement. What did it matter? It was either the man in black again or another monster. She lay there listless and hopeless.

 

"Oh dear! how did you get down here?" a kind voice spoke. "Are you alright?"

 

She didn't move. Why should she?

 

"You poor dear what happ- oh!" There was a gasp and the footsteps halted. "Did you.. kill this human when they fell?"

 

Frisk sobbed, "No..."

 

"What happened here?!" the voice demanded.

 

Frisk sat up and looked over. The voice belonged to a monster that looked goat-like. A worried and upset expression on her face. "I... fell..." she managed before she burst into tears and lay back down. "I fell and now..!" she curled up in a ball.

 

There was silence then she could hear the monster grow nearer. A gentle hand grasped her shoulder. She looked up at the monster who had a sad smile.

 

"I don't know what happened to you. But I can sense you're not lying..." she looked over at Frisk's corpse and back. "You fell.. So this is you?" Her smile faded, "But you're... Well... It doesn't matter. You poor child, come with me. My name is Toriel, I will take care of you."


	2. Home

"The first thing we should do is get you some clothes."

Frisk looked down at her bones. What was the point of that?

"Then, you can rest and have something to eat. You're going to be ok-er.. What was your name?"

"...Frisk"

"Well frisk you're more then welcome to stay with me until you figure things out." Said Torial with a gentle smile.

"What can I do? I'm a monster.. I can't ever go home." replied frisk with a sniffle. "I don't even know how I'm still even alive."

Toriel was silent for a moment, then she wrapped Frisk in her arms. "This can be your home, my child."

"You're nice. I'm happy to have met someone nice but... What kind of place is this?" said frisk as she looked around.

"These are the Ruins. They've been here for a very long time. I live here in a house not far." She help out a clawed hand, "Here, hold onto me and i'll keep you safe. There's other monsters here and I don't want you to be frightened. You've been through enough already."

Frisk hesitated and then with a not took her hand. She tried to get up but when she did a sickening crack sounded and pain shot through her leg. She cried out and fell to the ground. Her leg was oozing blood from the bone which had a rough crack.

"Oh god, are you okay!?" gasped Toriel kneeling down again. She looked over the wound with a worried look. "This will take some time to heal..." She carefully picked up the trembling frisk and cradled her gently. "I will carry you, my child. Don't worry, to a monster wounds like that will still heal just as good as a humans given time.

Frisk clung to Toriel and nuzzled into her arms. She was so scared. this monster was so nice to her. She felt safe in her warm, furry arms. She had heard that monsters were banished from the surface because they were evil. She remembered hearing the stories and wanting to know if the monsters were real. She shuddered as she remembered her trek up the mountain and then the root... it had appeared so suddenly. She had fallen so far.. so scared.

"You're safe." Toriel reassured her as she walked.

Frisk nodded. "Thank you, Ms.Toriel..." she looked around and saw eyes watching her through the shadows. she snuggles closer and Toriel looked to where the eyes were.

"It's only some Froggit, my child. They mean no harm. "she shot them a glare and they hopped away quickly.

"The underground is a dangerous place for someone so young. Especially for someone injured." She glanced back to where they had came. "I don't know how this happened to you and I don't think you can return to you human body." she was silent for a moment. "But living down here as a monster... You don't have to worry. These ruins are the safest place to be."

Frisk felt a wave of exhaustion wash over her. Strangely, she felt her eye sockets move as if her eyes were growing heavy. How strange, she thought. Calmer now but still very frightened of her new body she relaxed a bit. Looking down ar her bloodied leg she wondered just what would happen to her now. Was she stuck down here as a monster? Were all monsters nice like Toriel or... She couldn't think any further, sleep was close. As she closed her eyes she heard Toriel say something but could barely make it out.

"Welcome home, my child."

Warmth greeted Frisk as she 'opened' her eye sockets. She was momentarily confused to not see her room and sat up quickly. Looking around she found herself in a cozy little room on a soft bed. Memories came rushing back and she hugged her bony knees. 

What would happen now? Were the ruins really all the monsters had to live in? Was this place really that big? Where, if anywhere, did a monster like her belong?

Her thoughts suddenly flashed to the face of the man in the black quit and she shook her head. The thought vanished as quickly as it had come. The smell of something sweet baking caught her attention and she sniffed. Even with only a nose hole she could still smell. And, whatever that smell was it made her feel like her stomach was rumbling though she hadn't one.

She shifted the cover off her and looked at her leg. It had been braced and bandaged with care. She carefully lifted her legs off the bed and felt the soft carpet on them. as she gingerly tried to stand. A dull ache issued up her leg and she sat back down.

There was a knock on the door and she hears Toriel ask, "Are you awake, Frisk?"

"Yes, I'm awake." she answered, rubbing her leg.

Toriel opened the door carrying a tray and smiled. "I did what I could. That leg should be good as new in a week or so. For now I've brought you something to eat. I hope you like it. And I hope the clothes fit you all right."

Clothes? Frisked looked and saw that she was wearing a striped shirt and some shorts that were just her size. She nodded, "Yes Ma'am. I like them very much!"

Toriel's smile widened and she brought over the tray and set it on the night stand. on the tray was a plate with a slice of pie. It looked and smelled delicious as Toriel handed it to her. "I made a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. I hope you like it. 

Frisk took a bite and it was so good! This was better then anything she had eaten in a long time. "Mmm! It's delicious!"

"I'm glad." replied Toriel.

As Frisk ate she noticed Toriel watching her and looked over. "Are you okay, Ms.Toriel?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes, I'm fine. It's just.. you remind me of my daughter. You looked just like her. I've been alone down here so long and when I saw you and your... - well! I mean... It's nice to have company."

Frisk understood. She meant her body reminded her, not the skeleton she was now. She sighed, "This is a nice place. I like it here.. um.." she thought a moment and considered her situation. It seemed like an okay thing to ask given them, "Ms.Toriel?"

"Yes?" replied Toriel looking up like she had snapped out of deep thought. "Do you need anything else?"

"I was.. I was wondering.. Since i'm a monster now... and you said I can live here.. May.." she hesitated.

"May you..?" she tilted her head, curious.

"May I call you Mom?" 

Toriel looked surprised and then a sadness shined in her eyes as she smiled. Frisk wondered if she had made a mistake, "Oh.. It's just.. I.."

"Yes." said Toriel. "If it will help you then I can be your Mother now." She leaned down and hugged her, "I would be honored to be your Mother."

Frisk smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you for the pie... Mom."


	3. It's too dangerous

As the days passed Frisk's fear became less and less. Toriel began to read her books as she sat in bed, mending. Most of them were about snails and plants... but she didn't mind. Toriel seemed so happy to teach her everything she could. The surface seemed further and further away in her memories. The sun, the stars.. she missed them, but this place... This was home.

The day came when she carefully stood up and no pain shot through her leg. She cautiously took a few steps and smiled, she had learned that she could still make expressions, though she didn't really know how it was possible.

She cheerfully walked to the door and opened it. The smell of breakfast wafted up from down the hall. Quietly she crept out and carefully closed the door, mischief in her mind. Creeping as silently as she could she made her way through the house until she found the kitchen. Along the way she admired how tidy and cozy her new home was. There was a peace here that made her feel secure.

Upon reaching the kitchen she quickly peeked around the doorway and caught a glimpse of Toriel. Her back was to the doorway as she worked on readying their food. Frisk smiled impishly and slowly entered the kitchen when suddenly-

"I hear the rattle of a little one!" chuckled Toriel. She turned around beaming. "So, your leg has completely healed. Wonderful!" she walked over and put her hand on Frisk's head gently. 

Frisk grinned happily, "Aw.. you caught me!"

"Ha-ha, that I did. "she laughed softy. "Now, time to eat, I hope you're hungry!"

"Yup! It smells good, Mom!" Frisk replied happily as she made her way to sit at the table.

Toriel brought over and set down a plate of pancakes and some golden flower tea. Frisk had discovered she loved golden flower tea and eagerly took a sip, forgetting to let it cool. A jolt of heat shot through her and she almost spit it out before quickly swallowing it. Even as a skeleton she has a very acute sense of touch. 

"Now, now!" scolded Toriel gently. "Don't be messy. Breakfast isn't going anywhere so take your time."

"Yes ma'am." replied Frisk with a nod.

After breakfast Toriel took Frisk outside to show her around the rest of the ruins. It was a small place but everything was so unique and pretty! As they walked, Frisk noticed that there were no doors leading out. They passed a few other monsters but none of them could speak. Surely these weren't all the monsters down here. No, there had to be a place outside of here.

She looked up at Toriel, "Mom?"

Torial looked down, "Yes?"

"What's outside?"

Toriel stopped walking and frisk stumbled to stop as well, looking up at her. "Are there other monsters there? Is the underground a big place?" 

Torial seemed to think for a moment then with a saddened look she said, "Yes, there are other monsters. The underground... it isn't safe for a young one. You can't go outside, Frisk. You must stay here where it's safe."

"But mom, why can't we go out for a walk? if you're with me it will be okay! I'll be safe and-"

"I can't leave these ruins, Frisk." Said Torial coldly.

Taken aback by her tone, Frisk was quiet a moment. "But, why Mom?"

"I have to stay here. If another human falls down I have to be here to protect them as well. If a human survives the fall they will be in great danger if they leave." she was quiet a moment before continuing, "I know you don't seem like a human any more, Frisk. But if your soul is still human.. Asgore will kill you."

"K-kill me?!" exclaimed Frisk. "Who's Asgore and why would he hurt me just for being human?"

Toriel shook her head. "Don't ask to go outside again, Frisk." she turned and headed for home, "Come now... It's time for your lesson."

Quietly, Frisk followed, wondering why Toriel was so upset and who was this Asgore? Was he really evil enough to kill any human that fell down here? Why? Questions drifted through her mind as she followed her back to the house. In the distance she could hear a noise but her attention was mostly on Toriel. The noise sounded vaguely like someone knocking...


	4. Howdy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk uses a mysterious power.

Toriel seemed quiet that evening while they sat eating supper. Frisk glanced over every so often, wondering what she could do to help. She felt guilty for making Toriel upset. But, why wouldn't she explain?

"Mom...?"

Toriel looked up as she wiped her mouth on a napkin. Sadness filled her eyes. "I know you want to see the outside, Frisk... I know it's not fair to keep you here." she sighed, "I... I know there might be someone out there, outside that can help you discover what you have become and help you find a place to belong... that isn't here."

"But Mom, I-! ...I don't want to leave you. I don't want to make you sad..." said Frisk, ".. I don't know what I am.. It would be nice to know how this happened." she looked down at her hands, "But.. If you don't want me to go then I'll stay here with you always!"

Toriel had an unreadable look then looked thoughtful. After a moment she said quietly, "If that's what you truly want then... Let's put this behind us." She smiled halfheartedly, "You'll have a good life here with me, my daughter."

"I.. I love you, Mom. Please don't be sad." Said Frisk.

"I love you too, Frisk. Come, "Said Toriel collecting the dishes. Go brush your teeth. Then it's time for your bedtime story"

Frisk smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Later that night after she saw the light disappear under her door, Frisk quietly snuck out of her room. She looked around, making sure Toriel wouldn't stop her, then quietly headed down to the door. She looked at it, deep in thought. No, she wouldn't leave. Her Mom would be so sad. But... Toriel was right, there might be someone out there who could help her. She wanted so badly to know what she had become.. What she could do.

She carefully snuck through the door and quietly closed it behind her. Wandering the paths she had gone with Toriel earlier she looked around for any sign of a door, or any place she had not been taken. The ruins were so quiet, were they this quiet earlier?

"Howdy!

Suddenly a voice from behind her startled her and made her trip. oof! She looked behind her to see a single golden flower, it was smiling at her... it had a face. "Er... Hi?"

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Said the flower in a cheerful voice, "What's your name?"

"Fr...Frisk."

"Frisk? That's a nice name! Say, I don't think I've ever seen you before. Where did you come from?" 

Frisk wondered for a moment if she should trust this flower... Something didn't feel right.  
"I Fell." she said after a moment more.

"Fell?" repeated Flowey tilting to one side. "You mean through the barrier?"  
Frisk nodded.

A thoughtful gleam shined in his eye, "So, a monster that fell through the barrier? That must mean there are monsters that have gotten through, huh?"

"No.. I." began Frisk, "I'm a- well, I was a human. But when I fell.."

Flowey looked confused, "But if you were a human you must've died... But your soul would have disappeared after a little while. You couldn't be Human! Fibber!" He smiled in a nasty way that made Frisk cringe. "It's not nice to go around telling lies. How will you make any friends?" He grinned evilly, "You're just trying to screw with me aren't you?" he hissed, his face changed into a fierce expression.

Frisk backed up, "N-no! I-"

"You. Whatever you are, I don't care! You've ruined my fun and now I'm.. gonna... RUIN YOU!!!"

Frisk screamed as little balls of light flashed into existence around her. She lept out of the way and tried to run but more and more kept appearing.

"You'll never get away~!" jeered Flowey, "You took away my SAVE and now you're gonna pay for it!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN!!" cried Frisk. Fear gripped her, "Leave me alone!"

As the balls of light got closer and closer to hitting her dodging became harder and harder until she cried out in pain ad one struck her in the shoulder, sending a burning pain through her that knocked her to the ground. She looked back in fear as Flowey emerged from the ground before her.

"Die~!"

She felt something welling up inside her, a presence of something new and strong. She grabbed her head as dizziness overcame her. Light... red light.. All she could see, all she could hear was a rushing wind.

"What?! But that's a Gast-!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOO!! STAY AWAY! AHHH!!" 

She heard Flowey's panicked cries but could no longer tell what was happening. The sound of a powerful explosion struck her and a shock wave knocked her back against the wall where she struck her head. All she knew after that was black... muffled screams of rage from Flowey... then silence as she lost consciousness. A flash of the Man in blacks face shot through her mind before there was nothing more...


	5. Knock knock!

Knock Knock... 

What sounded like someone knocking on a door reached her ears as Frisk slowly came to.

"Who's there? .. You. You who? Heh, Hello! ... ah, that was a good one. I should remember that for Pap.."

Frisk groaned as she sat up. Her head ached dully. She looked around when the knock came again. Knock, Knock...

"Who's there..? Hatch. Hatch who? heh... Bless you!" someone chuckled.

Frisk got up slowly and looked down a corridor. At the end was a massive door.  
She limped towards it, her footing unsteady as she was still drained of energy. She could hear someone talking to themselves.

"Yep! I'm a genius. Sans, the pun king! ... Hmph.. Well.. It's kinda boring practicing with a silent door..." There was silence then, "I wonder what Papyrus's up to.. Well, maybe one more! I don't have shit else to do!"

Again the knock came but this time..

"Who-"

"Who's there..?" asked Frisk.

"Huh.. Is.. is someone actually there?" asked the voice on the other side.

Frisk hesitated. Whoever this was she didn't want to run into any more monsters that wanted to hurt her...

"Uhh.. Hello?" asked the voice. "Who's there?"

Frisk thought a moment.. this guy didn't sound like he was evil. All he was doing was making really bad knock knock jokes. Maybe they were nice? She didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to run back to her Mom and pretend nothing ever happened.. but part of her..

"Boo." she replied.

After a moment he replied "Boo who?"

"Why are you crying? It's only a joke.." she said with a light giggle, unsure.

Laughter came from the other side. "Now THAT's humor! Hey, who is that? You're not the one that normally answers."

"I'm.. I'm Frisk." 

"Hey there, I'm Sans. What's up? You're a new voice. Been in there a long time too?" Said Sans.

"Not really. But I live here with my Mom. Are you.. a Monster?"

"Well duh." replied Sans with a chuckle. "It's not like you'd find a human wandering around down here. So... are you the Lady's kid? Gee.. I didn't know she had a family. She said-"

"Well, she's not my real mom." interrupted Frisk. "She just takes care of me. I've been living with her since I fell-" she stopped. What if this one reacted like the other?! "..."

"You fell, huh? ... Well, that must've sucked! You okay, kid?" Asked Sans.

"I'm fine." said Frisk. What's it like out there, Sans?" she asked curiously.

"Well, pretty cold out here right now. It's an 'ice' day to just 'chill' out." He joked. Frisk giggled, "You like that one, huh? Good to find someone else who likes my humor!"

"You are kinda funny." admitted Frisk.

"Say, kid, what's it like in there?" Asked Sans.

Frisk looked around, "I don't know where I am... I snuck out to look around and I must have gotten turned around when that flower attacked me.."

"Flower..?" Repeated Sans. "... Kid, I don't think you should have left your Mother. That sounds familiar, dangerous. Why'd you sneak out anyway?"

"I wanted to go outside." said Frisk.

"What's so great about out here?" Asked Sans, "All you have is hmm.. Well, over there is snow. Over there is snow... over there is a little white dog... in a snow pile making a snowdog, heh."

"I wanted to know if anyone could help me outside..." said Frisk.

"You need help? What kind of help?" asked Sans.

"Well.. I-"

"FRISK!" came Toriel's cry as Frisk heard footsteps hurrying towards her.

"Uh-oh, kid, you're busted~" Chuckled Sans.

"Mom! Please don't be mad I only-"

"Only disobeyed me, left in the middle of the night and scared me to death! I didn't know where you were! I was afraid you'd... I'm very disappointed in you, Frisk." Said Toriel coldly.

"Aw, c'mon. The kid only wanted to go for a walk." said Sans through the door.

"Oh.. You're here...?" Toriel walked closer to the door. "...Listen, she's only a child, and... there's reasons she can't be allowed to go around by herself."

"There's that mothering side in you! I told you so." chuckled Sans.

"This isn't a joke, you!" snapped Toriel. "Frisk.. Come, we're going home and you're going to march right up to your room. You are grounded, young lady!"

"But... Mom.. I.." Frisk felt tears threaten to form in her sockets.

"If it's so dangerous then why not let her come out here with me?" Said Sans.

"What?" replied Toriel.

"Heh. Hey, I get it. You're worried about her. But why not let her take a little stroll? I'll look after her."

"You don't understand. She's too vulnerable..."

"My Brother's going to be one of the best royal guards in history. I bet you nothing can hurt her if she's with me and him." Said Sans, "C'mon, give her some fresh air. I'll bring her back. You know I'll come back."

Toriel looked down at frisk. Her eyes were misted with tears but she nodded. "Frisk... would.. Would you really like to go outside? If it will make you happy I... I'll let you go."

Frisk nodded, "I have to find out, Mom. I'm scared... But I don't want to keep wondering, I want to know. Maybe he can help me, too!" she looked at the door. "He seems nice. I don't think he'd try to hurt me."

"Nah, I already had kid for lunch! I'm full." chuckled Sans.

Toriel shot a nasty glance at the door then sighed. "Fine... I will let you go with him, Frisk. But come with me first, we have to get some things for you."

"I'll be watin'!" said Sans brightly.

Frisk nodded and took Toriel's hand that she held out for her. Together they walked back towards home.

"You... You really want to go..?" asked Toriel softly.

"I do, Mom. But don't worry, i'll make sure to be back for dinner!" replied Frisk with a smile.

Toriel was quiet a moment then said with tears running down her cheeks "Y-yes, I'll.. make something extra tasty."

"Hey Mom, Who was that man?"

"I... I don't know his name. But i've talked with him enough to know he's kind. Funny, and kind... I trust him..." she sniffled and Frisk looked up, "He'll take good care of you."

"Mom..? Why are you crying? It's only for a little while." Frisk wrapped her arms around Toriel's waste and they stopped. "I'll make sure not to go to far."

Toriel knelt down and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Come, let's get you ready..."


	6. Locked out

Back home, Toriel gathered up a bundle of clothes for Frisk and wrapped up some of the left over pie she had baked. Packing everything neatly into a small backpack she brought it over to the bed where Frisk sat watching.

"Are you okay, Mom?" asked frisk, concerned about Toriel's solemn movements and sad expression.

"I will be fine, my daughter..." Replied Toriel. "I hope you have a good time." She smiled, "I've packed you warmer clothes, some food, and a few other things you may need."

Frisk looked at the bag. "Mom... we're just going for a walk..."

"I know." Said Toriel, "..I know" She held out her hand which Frisk grasped, "But you might need these and I.. just want you to be all right."

"Thank you, Mom. I'll stay safe." Said Frisk with a smile.

Toriel reached in her pocked and pulled out a small cell phone. Frisk eyes it curiously, she hsdn't expected to see something like a cell phone in a place like this. 

"Here, Frisk. I have my number programmed in. Call me if you need me..."

Frisk took the phone and looked at it for a moment before putting it in her pocket. "Sure! I'll call you if something happens."

Toriel nodded, "We should get going. No need to keep him waiting..Er.. Actually, do you think you can find the way on your own? I have to tend to something..."

Frisk tilted her head. She was terribly afraid of that flower reappearing... But she nodded. "I'll be careful. I can go by myself... But, do you need my help, Mom?"

Toriel shook her head. "No. I'll be fine. Go on ahead. "She smiled but there was a deep sadness in her eyes, "See you later... My daughter."

Frisk got up and out on the pack. She nodded and followed Toriel out of the room before heading to the door. "I love you, Mom! See you later!"

From her room she heard, "I love you too, Frisk." and she thought she caught the sound of a sob. Hesitantly, she left. Looking around she noticed a few froggit hopping here and there watching her. She smiled and they bounced and waved. She would be all right. San's was a nice guy, Toriel said so... Monsters weren't all bad. She felt a little safer as she grasped her pocket and felt the phone before starting off.

As she neared the door she could hear voices. One she recognized as Sans but the other...

"SANS! How could you be any more LAZY!"

She wondered who that could be and stopped a moment to listen...

"Well, I could make you carry me everywhere... C'mon Bro, I'm waiting for someone." Replied Sans.

"Waiting? Waiting for what? There's nothing out here but your lazy bottom sitting here and NOT WORKING ON YOUR PUZZLES! What if a human comes by? Are you just going to sit and watch them walk past?" snapped the other voice.

"Hm... Maybe. Depends on if I feel like getting up. It's cold. I think I might just 'chill' here and take a nap while I wait. Not like we've seen a human. I know you wanna capture one, Pap. You know I'll make sure to help. But.." He yawned" It's lazy weather.. And It's too exausting to do anything in this cold 'snow' what I mean?" He chuckled.

"OH MY GOD NO. No puns! You're supposed to be keeping watch! I swear, sometimes I'm afraid you're going to become too lazy to even eat... How can you just sit around all the time? The Great Papyrus, shouldn't have to go around looking for your napping spots! I have much better things to do. Like capturing a human for Undyne! You should be working on your puzzles so that we can confound the human and leave them vulnerable for capture! Though... My puzzles might be a bit.. Too hard for a mere human to comprehend. Hmn..."

"Nah, you should make more of them. After all you want to show them how cool you can make your puzzles, right? Said Sans.

"True!" Replied the other. "I shall go make even MORE puzzles of the utmost coolness! After all, I am The Great Papyrus, cool puzzle maker extraordinaire! Nyeh heh heh!"

Sans chuckled. "You go do that, Pap. I've gotta wait there for a bit."

"You mean you've got to laze about for a bit!"

"That too."

"OH I GIVE UP!!"

Frisk heard Sans chuckle as she neared along with the sound of someone stomping off through snow. She approached the door, "S-sans?"

"Huh? Oh, hey kiddo! Ready to come out?" Asked Sans. 

"Yeah." she replied and put her hands on the door. It was heavy and hard to push, like it hadn't been open in years. Her bones trembled with the effort.

"Here, I'll help." Said sans and a skeletal hand grasped the edge of the door. Frisk gasped and stepped back. Sans continued to pull.

"You're a skeleton?"

"Heh, yeah. Bone chilling, I know. Don't worry, kid, I've got this. There! Now you can-... uh.. Hi." He looked at her and she looked at him with wide sockets. There stood Sans, a skeleton with a grinning face and short stature. He wore a blue jacket, shorts, and... slippers? In the snow? She looked him over as he did her. She noticed a flash of what seemed to be surprise on his face before it changed back to his cheerful expression.

"Heh, it's like looking in a mirror! Chuckled Sans, "You okay, kid?" His mouth didn't open but she heard him just as if it had.

"Y..yeah, Sans. I-I'm fine. I just.. Well, didn't expect you to be a skeleton." Said Frisk. She looked down at her hands. "I didn't think there could be anyone else like me." She wondered if he had fallen down and died as well... but thought it best not to ask in case that wasn't the face and he really wanted to capture a human like the other voice she had heard.

"Yup! in the flesh! Or lack there of." His grin grew wider, "Well, come on." He help out his left hand the other remained in the picket of his jacket. "Let's go for that walk, get some fresh air. Hey, we might even run into my little Bro. He'd like to see another friendly face."

She hesitated, her mind lost in questions. Was he like her? Why did he look surprised when he saw her? Did he know something?

Sans studied her then said, "You're not from here.. Are you, kid?"

"Huh?!" gasped Frisk snapping too. "What did you say?"

Sans chuckled, "Yeah, you're not from the underground at all are you?"

"How.. How did you know that?" asked Frisk.

"Just a lucky guess," he shrugged. "I don't care, either way, it doesn't matter. It's just... Stick close to me, will ya?"

She nodded and took his hand, "I will."

"Good! Well... off we go!" Said Sans as he lead her through the snow towards a path lined with trees. 

Suddenly a small white dog bounded in front of them startling her. She clung to Sans' arm in fright.

"Don't worry, it's just a dog." Said sans as he watched the dog playfully rummage through an old burn pile nearby for a stick. "Heh, he's probably getting ready to go visit the 'Hot dog' stand."

Frisk watched the dog, if she had a heart it would have still been pounding in anxiety. She barely even hear Sans as he spoke.

"I'd let you keep that arm.. But I only have two." He said lightheartedly.

She realized she was still hugging his arm and let go, taking a few steps back and blushing with embarrassment. "I'm.. Sorry."

"Sans chuckled, "Nah, don't worry about it. Look, I don't know what scared you this much. But, you're safe. Don't worry. I'll keep my promise. And I'll have you back by night fal- huh?!"

They both looked back as a strange noise sounded and saw the door shut as a glowing symbol shot over it. After a moment the glow faded. Frisk ran back to the door to open it again but... there was no way to do so. It looked like it could only be opened from the inside!

"Mom!" cried Frisk, "Mom!"

Toriel's voice sounded through the door. "I'm so sorry, Frisk... But I can't let you come back."

"Mom!" Cried frisk frantically pounding, "No! let me back in, I'll be good! I'm sorry! I'll stay inside and I won't go, I promise!"

"These ruins are no place for a child to grow up in." Said Toriel, he voice trembling. "I love you, Frisk... But I can't keep you here. And I can't let you back in. If a human survives... I won't be able to take care of you. Monsters will sense the human's soul and come. If they find you they will take you both... Sans.. Take care of my daughter."

"Hey! That's not funny, let her in!" demanded Sans walking back to the door.

"It's no joke.." Sobbed Toriel. "Frisk.. you're a monster now... You'll be safe from Asgore, I'm sure of that now... You will be happier outside."

"That's too cruel!" hissed Sans.

"This is a hard decision for me to make.. But I hope you can forgive me... Frisk." with that footsteps sounded leading away from the door.

"Frisk pounded as hard as she could. "Moooom!" But nobody came...

She sank to her knees and sobbed. "I... I was a bad girl.. she's punishing me... I'M SO SORRY MOM, PLEASE LET ME INNN!" she wailed.

"Kid.. I." Sans put his hand on her shoulder.

She sobbed into her hands, tears running from her sockets. "Mom..."

"We'll figure it out. Come on, Frisk. You're coming home with me." Said Sans gently tugging on her shoulder.

She grasped his hand tightly as she cried, "But... but..... mom..."

"She'll come around, don't worry." said Sans, "Until then we shouldn't stay here." 

She looked up at him and saw him staring into the brush with a concerned look. After a moment he looked down at her and grinned wider.

"Come home with me. You'll be alright to bunk with us for a while. It's not exactly the MTT resort but.. Heh, there's snowplace else like it in Snowdin!" He chuckled weakly.

Frisk sat silent, sobbing. Again she felt Sans try to persuade her to get up and follow him. After being unable to think of anything else she could do she got up dejectedly and nodded.

"It'll be alright, kid..." said Sans with a caring tone. 

Frisk just followed him silently, deeper into the woods.


	7. Your fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk blames Sans for her situation and runs off, right into the midst of a familiar and unwelcome creature.

"So you fell through the barrier, huh?"

"..."

"I'm pretty good at putting things together, when I saw you I could tell..." Said Sans as he lead Frisk by the hand.

Frisk had yet to say anything. The pain of losing her home still ached in her bones.

"Well, I can see why she was so afraid of letting you out. I mean, if you're.. well were a human and became a monster then that's something entirely new." He was quiet for a moment. "We don't get much 'new' around here."

"I want to go home..."

He stopped and looked down at her. She looked up teary socketed. "I want Mom..."

"... I know, Frisk. I know." his grin widened and he put his hand on her shoulders, "But if your Mom thinks you need some time outside then I've got you. I'm sure she'll change her mind."

Frisk held one of his hands, "Thank you, Sans... Thank you for worrying about me.. but maybe I never should have listened to you..."

"Kid, I-"

"Mom abandoned me because of you," she said pushing his hands off and stepping back. "It's your fault..."

"Hold on a sec, Frisk-"

"No." said Frisk coldly. "You made me want to come outside... You're no friend of mine." She glared at him. "You too me away from Mom."

Sans face fell, he looked at her hurt, "I-I didn't... C'mon, kid. Home is just a little further. We can get you set up and talk this-"

"I don't want to come home with you." she snapped, tears running down her face. She took a few more steps back and before Sans could stop her, she ran.

"Kid! Frisk! Come back!" called Sans.

But no. NO! It was him! She was alone because of him! She ran away as fast as she could before suddenly she tripped and tumbled down a hill. She hit a rock along the way and cried out as a sharp pain pierced her arm with a sickening crack. She landed in deep snow and lay there, sobbing and clutching her broken arm. The bone seeped crimson into the white snow.

"M-mom..." she sobbed.

I wonder. If your Determination falters then what will happen?

the voice of the man in black came from in front of her, strangely she could understand him now... She didn't even look up. "Why are you following me?" she demanded. "You were there when I fell. You're following me and I keep seeing your-... Leave me alone."

I am observing you, human.

"I'm not human anymore..."

On the contrary. Your soul is quite Human. Your determination survived even though you did not. You are a monster, yes. But a monster with a human soul non the less.

"How do you know?" spat Frisk. she glared up at the man who was kneeling down. He looked at her curiously and she slung snow at him with her good arm. It seemed to pass right through him.

Because I can see it. Your human soul. You are the key to unlocking this world's freedom.

"I don't know what you're talking about." sobbed Frisk. "Just leave me alone..."

As you wish, for now. But I will keep watching you, Human. You're very existence in this form was most unexpected when I saw the results of the experiment.

"What? What do you even mean?!" demanded Frisk.

He tilted his head and began to fade away.

I made you this way...

"Wait! Get back here!" she shouted as he faded into nothing. Anger and confusion at what he said filled her and she felt the power from earlier begin to build.

I am always here. You would do well to stay with him... He's the only family you have left...

A chilling wave of an indescribable emotion welled up in her and the power faded away. If what he had said was true... This was done to her on purpose. Pain surged up her arm again and she groaned in pain. Hopelessness began to overtake her. If she was that monsters "experiment" then she was probably trapped here...

His last words echoed in her mind... Family? Sans caused her to lose Toriel... His hurt expression flashed in her mind and a part of her wanted so much to go back to him, to apologize for making him hurt... but the other wanted to lay there until she froze.. if she even could. She just wanted.. hope. She wanted to feel safe again... happy again.

"Frisk!" called Sans from near by, "Kid, where'd you go?!"

She sighed, not caring if he found her. Not caring... about much of anything right now. What was the point in this...? She was lost.. abandoned... alone...

"There you are!" exclaimed Sans as frisk heard his footsteps crunch on the snow as he hurried to her side. "Geez, kid! Look at you..."

Numb, she didn't respond.

"Look, Frisk... I know things seem bad. But you gotta keep going. You gotta have hope, kid." Said Sans. 

She heard him kneel beside her, "Why...?" she asked quietly, barely more then a whisper.

"Kid..." Sans was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Because hope is all we've got down here. Look, I know you can't believe it now but you're gonna be fine. We'll get you patched up and warm. Then we can talk about what we can do."

"We...?"

"I don't know how you became what you are. But I can help you, really. You're still young, I know you think it's all over but trust me. I've lived long enough to know things can change. For better or for worse, things change. Please trust me, Frisk."

Frisk lay there silent. She wanted so desperately to cling to him, to cry, and to let him comfort her.. Just to feel. Just to feel safe.. But.. was it even really safe with him? 

"C'mon, let me carry you. You're kinda big, but I'll be careful." She felt his hand on her good shoulder. "We have to get that arm looked at."

He cared... someone cared... She wasn't alone...

"Okay... But, I can walk." She said as she tried to get up. Not thinking she tried to use both her arms and shrieked in pain as the bone broke in too and she feel back to the ground. clutching her arm she screamed in agony. The power f again rushed to her and she heard Sans gasp and hurry to get out of the way.

"Calm down, Frisk!" pleaded Sans. "Calm down or you'll lose control!"

Pain!! So much pain!!

"Frisk!"

The red.. Red consumed her vision. So much pain... Suddenly all she knew was blue as another pain struck her.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. You have. To. Calm. Down." she heard Sans say before her vision faded to darkness and she knew no more.


	8. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans brings Frisk home where she's discovered by a 'great' new source of fear.

Numb and still groggy, Frisk slowly regained consciousness. She didn't 'open her eyes', which she still couldn't be bothered to confuse herself thinking about how it was even possible to move her face at all. No, she felt like she was in a warm bed. Maybe it had all been a dream? Maybe she was back home with Toriel.

That thought vanished when she heard arguing. It sounded like it came from below her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM, SANS?!" demanded Papyrus.  
"I said I didn't do anything. Just don't go up there right now, ok bro?" replied Sans.

"It's MY room. I can go up to it if I want to. The last time you did this to me it was because you took one of my action figures! Well, which one is it this time?" his footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs."

"Papyrus, no! Let her sleep. She-" commanded Sans before he cut himself short. "Er.."

"She...?" repeated Papyrus, his footfalls halting."... Sans, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Look, bro, until I know what we're dealing with... don't go up there. I had nowhere else to put her." Said Sans serious.

"Sans... DID YOU BRING HOME A GIRLFRIEND?!" He continued up the stairs.

Frisk's 'eyes' shot open and she jumped out of the bed, finding herself in a tidy room. Too panicked to remember, she grasped her arm as pain shot through it and cried out in pain. She heard Papyrus stop outside of his door.

"What on earth..? Hey! Are you all right?" he asked, opening the door slowly, "You sound like you're in pain- ..." he looked at her in mild surprise.

"Pap, look out! She's dangerous!" yelled Sans as his footsteps hurried up the stairs. He appeared behind Papyrus with a fearful look.

By now Frisk had sunk to her knees. The pain was no where near as much as before. She could feel a makeshift cast, but it didn't help as much as she wished it did.

"Sans... why is there a hurt, little girl in my room...?" asked Papyrus as he cautiously entered and inched towards her.

Frisk looked up at him, still numb with pain and mental haze. He was a lot bigger then Sans, although he had a look of kind concern on his face, which was also a skull's but different from Sans', she found his height and bulky armor intimidating and curled up, trembling.

"Papyrus, I don't think you should get too close to her just yet..." warned Sans.

"What's going on, brother? What happened to her?" asked Papyrus, concerned. "Little girl, you have no reason to fear me. I'm a great royal guardsman in training! Look here, it's all right... I won't hurt you."

"Go away.. you're scary." whimpered Frisk. 

"But I..nyeh.."

"Pap, leave her alone." Said Sans "She's still scared right now." Frisk heard him near. "Frisk... Do you want us to stay out of here for a little while?" he asked.

She trembled but shook her head. "Not you." She looked up and after a moment carefully got up. Papyrus backed away to give her space as she held out her good hand to Sans. "Don't leave me alone, I'm scared..."

Sans took her hand and held her close, "It's okay, kid, I'm here." he looked over at Papyrus, "Sorry, bro.. uhh.. I bet you're hungry, huh Frisk?" he grinned wider looking back at her.

"A little.."

Papyrus beamed, "Then I shall go make my world famous spaghetti! You'll love it!" his face fell a bit and after a moment he looked at Sans then back to Frisk. "I'll go to that then.." with that he turned and left. "I don't know what's going on... But I don't like being feared..." his voice was sad and pitiful.

Frisk looked over at the door. "That's your brother?" she asked. "... I'm sorry... He was trying to be nice.. but i'm... so scared, Sans..." she snuggled into him, "What's happening to me?"

"I'm not sure, Frisk... I have some ideas but.. I don't think it's the best time to talk about it. We should get you back to bed." said Sans.

"Did I hurt you...?" Asked Frisk quietly. "I don't remember what happened.. but you sounded scared."

"Nah" chuckled Sans, "Listen, I'll explain what happened but c'mon, let's get you back in bed."

She let him help her over and snuggles back into the car bed, taking a moment to admire how adorable it was. She looked around again. So, this was his little brother's room? She felt a even worse for making him stay out of his own room..

"So!" said Sans snapping her out of it, "From what I can tell you're not your average being." He sat next to her, "That power... was that the first time you used it?"

Frisk was silent, the memory of her encounter with Flowey rushed to her mind. She shook with fear remembering his face, how he had tried to kill her. She shook her head.

"So.. You don't remember what happened back there, huh?" asked Sans.

”No, only that you sounded scared and.. all I could see were lights.. It hurt... so much." she whimpered.

"You used magic." Said Sans, "Monsters can use magic to do things a human wouldn't normally be able to."

"Magic?" repeated Frisk, unsure. The concept filled her with both excitement and dread that somehow broke through her fear.

Sans nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty cool to think about. But, not this magic. You have the same attack that Papyrus and I have... That's NOT supposed to be possible."

"Wha..? The same as you? But you two are monsters. How is magic any different among monsters?" asked Frisk, confused.

"Pap and I are special." Said Sans. "I don't know why, but we're different." His face fell and she saw him shift his hand in his pocket. "What you used is called a Gaster Blaster. We can use them too, but it's not something exactly normal." He looked deep in thought for a few moments before, "I wouldn't worry about it too much except... Well, you can't go around blasting things without any control over what you're doing. It looks like i'll have to help you learn how to control your magic." he chuckled, "We'll just have to start with the bare bones and make our way from there."

Frisk couldn't help but smile. But if this was a magic she shouldn't have then... "Hey Sans..? Did you see the man in black too?"

"Huh..? What man?" asked Sans blankly, "Did someone else talk to you?"

"There's a man that's been following me..." said Frisk. "He's scary. There's cracks in his face and he talks weird... He said I was some sort of... experiment."

Sans stared at her, his expression unreadable. "Kid.. where did you see him?"

"When I woke up after I fell." she replied, "Then again when I broke my arm... He said he's been watching me. Something about determination."

"That's not possib-.. Don't worry about him. He can't get you here." he assured her.

"Who is he?" asked Frisk.

Sans shrugged, "I don't remember... I know who he is, but... When I try to remember it's all kinda hazy." he grinned wider, "Guess i'm too lazy to keep track of memories sometimes. Sorry, Frisk..."

Frisk leaned against him, "It's okay." She wondered why Sans had looked so strangely at her when she mentioned the man in black. Maybe he knew something he wasn't telling her? It didn't matter. She could tell he was being honest. Something about him made her trust that he would protect her.

"Hey, maybe Papyrus's done with lunch!" He stood up. "You should come meet him properly, he's not scary at all. Heh, he wouldn't hurt a fly." He held out his hand, "Wanna come down stairs? If not, I get it. I could get him to bring you some."

She hesitated, then nodded. "I didn't mean to make him sad..."

"Nah, don't worry about it," said Sans. "He's cool, he won't hold it against you."

Frisk smiled and took his hand, "All right."


	9. Dinner....?

Frisk could smell food cooking as they walked down the stairs. The smell was all right.. just.. Smelled like it was burning a bit.

Sans looked back as they were heading down and chuckled, "Hey think you could try to pretend it's good? My bro, he's not the best at cooking... But hey, it's a lot better then it was when he first started getting lessons!"

Frisk nodded reluctantly. Something told her she would be eating the pie Toriel gave her just to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Oh! Hello, little girl." Said Papyrus brightly when he saw them, "Are you feeling better?"

Frisk nodded and smiled bashfully. He didn't look so scary, she decided. "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for asking.

Although his expressions were just as hard to read as Sans' she could tell he was grinning. "Just have a seat, it's almost done!" He turned back to concentrate on his cooking. The pot was smoking...

Frisk sat down next to Sans as he plopped down on the couch. She looked nervously at him and then smiled as his grin widened and he winked at her.

"It's not that bad." he commented.

Frisk wasn't too sure but nodded. She watched Papyrus working and noticed how happy he looked. It made her smile but also feel bad about earlier. She cautiously slid off the couch.

"Where you goin', Frisk?" asked Sans.

Frisk quietly made her way to the kitchen. She peeked in the doorway to watch.

Papyrus stopped and looked up, "Nyeh? Oh! Hello, little girl. Are you that eager to taste my spaghetti? He beamed, "Well it's not quite done, but here! Have a taste." he got out a fork and got some and held it out to her. "Careful! I might be a little hot."

Frisk took the fork and looked at it. The spaghetti had charred black in some places but she cautiously tasted it. 'Ew' she thought scrunching up her face.

"Ah-ha! That face, you're really enjoying it, huh?" chuckled Papyrus, "Well, don't worry, there's plenty more!"

Frisk forced her self to swallow. It didn't taste that bad... but it certainly wasn't good. She decided to do as Sans had asked and nodded, "It's delicious!"

Papyrus looked pleased, "Why, thank you! I've been training with the best."

"Um.. P-papyrus?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm.. I'm sorry I made you leave your room." She apologized. "It was so scared... But It was your room and I feel really bad for-"

"Don't fret!" Said Papyrus, "I understand..." his face fell, "But, what scared you? You looked so terrified..."

"Hey Frisk!" called Sans, "Wanna see something neat?"

Frisked turned and saw that he had a book with him. She turned back to Papyrus, "It's nothing..." She left the kitchen and scooted back next to Sans. The book was an old notebook with scratch, lazy writing.

"A little something I've been working on. Think it might help you out a bit." He handed it to her.

She looked at it, the page was full of notes, most of them she couldn't make out. There were pictures as well, but they showed complex blueprints. She tried to make sense of it but just couldn't. Still she curiously turned the page and laughed. There was the cover of a joke book with a silly drawing of a bunny. She smiled, "Yeah, I think it'll help me a lot!"

Sans chuckled, "I had a feeling.

"All right you too, I hope you're hungry!" said Papyrus cheerfully as he brought out a tray with a pot of spaghetti and three bowls. He set the try down on the coffee table and made them each a bowl, starting with frisk, before he sat down to eat his own in the floor.

"Why are you sitting down there?" asked Frisk.

"There's no room up there," He replied, smiling, "I wouldn't think of asking you to move, so down here's just fine!"

"No, no! I can move," said Frisk.

"I insist!" Sad Papyrus brightly. "Now, let's eat! ... er, Sans, why aren't you eating?" He looked over at Sans who was reading the book again. "No reading during supper!" He huffed, "I can see you trying to wait until I leave so you can sneak out to that grease infested dump again..."

"Wow, bro, you read me like a book." Chuckled Sans.

"OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU JUST EAT!?" 

Frisk giggled at she exchange, they were both so goofy together. She tried to stomach some spaghetti, it revolted but she managed to keep it down. She didn't want to make Papyrus feel bad again.

"No puns, Sans.. Why must you torment me with your bad humor!?" said Papyrus grumpily.

"I guess I just can't stop. Besides, my humor's not 'bone dry' like yours." His grin widened.

"WHAT!? I'll have you know I can be very humorous when I want to be!"

"Ok," said Sans, "Let's hear one."

"Er.. Well.. I don't feel like it! But if I did you would be mind boggled by my expert joke telling skills!" Said Papyrus haughtily. After all, I am the Great Papyrus, famous royal guard and the coolest funny guy in the world!"

"Yeah, you are pretty cool, bro." Said Sans. "Just keep trying. You're getting better at cooking too."

"Really!? I mean- of course! My skills are legendary! They can only get a little better..." He sighed, "Well.. Undyne hasn't been training me the past few days. When I go visit she says she has to prepare for something. She won't let me train with her even though I can hear her."

"Oh well." said Sans with a shrug. "You're still good enough for whatever she's going to do. A few days off will do you good! I can show you some really good places to nap."

"Oh no! You're not dragging me into your laziness! I might not be able to train with Undyne but I'm still going to keep guard and watch for any humans! YOU would do well to join me instead of lazing about. I'm sure you'd want to help stand guard, right little girl?"

"My name is Frisk... Er.. maybe?" said Frisk.

"Nah, she's still hurt and still too timid." Said Sans, "Plus I promised to take care of her. Sorry, bro. Can't help on guard duty."

"Oh..Fine then, at least you have a good excuse this time." said Papyrus finishing his bowl. He got up and looked at Frisk who had managed to finish her bowl at well. "Oh~ Done already? How did you like it? Don't tell me, it was the best thing you've ever eaten!"

Frisk looked at him blankly, unsure how to respond.

"I knew it! I've done it again, another perfect meal! Nyeh heh heh!" he chuckled happily as he took her bowl from her and went to the kitchen. "There's pleanty in the fridge if you get hungry, Frisk. Sans, don't let me catch you as Grillby's! Such disgusting, grease soaked food is horrible for a you, let alone a child!"

"Yeah, sure bro." Said Sans winking at Frisk. "Whatever you say."

"I mean it!" snapped Papyrus. He finished washing the dishes and straightened his scarf. "Well, I'm off to guard for humans! Take care of her Sans... Eh.. Why i'm leaving her in your care I don't know... Just- oh, is that a cell phone?!" he asked pointing at Frisks pocket, "Here, i'll give you my number so you can call if anything goes wrong."

Frisk handed him her phone.

"There! Now let me know if Sans falls asleep on duty. He tends to do that because he's so LAZY." he shot a look at sans who grinned wider before he handed back her phone. "See you later!"

With that he headed out into the snow. Sans chuckled and frisk looked over to see a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, Frisk, wanna go grab some real food?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, bad Sans! You're not being a good role model!


	10. Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans seems to know a lot about Frisk's predicament.

There was a chilly breeze as they stepped outside. Frisk looked around to see other monsters here and there. Some waved at Sans who returned the gesture with his left hand, the other one still jammed in his pocket. Frisk wondered if something was wrong with it. She noticed he never seemed to use his right hand. She followed him to a small bar. A sign above the door said 'Grillby's

"Didn't Papyrus say we weren't supposed to go here?" asked Frisk.

Sans chuckled, "Kiddo, if i did everything my little bro said I would be bored outa my mind. This place has the best food in the underground. I wouldn't pass up a chance to eat here. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to last the night on just Pap's cooking. 

He opened the door for her and as they entered a few monsters greeted Sans like an old friend. His grin widened. "This way." he motioned for her to sit at the bar with him.

Frisk sat beside him and suddenly the sound of an impressive fart came from her chair. The bar flies laughed and she slid out of her chair. There was a whoopie cousin. She blinked, her face blank until she heard Sans chuckle. The giggled and picked it up throwing it at him which he caught without looking. "That's nasty."

"You did it not me." he laughed. "Wonder how that got there." he had a mischievous gleam in his eye socket. 

"Yeah, it's a real mystery." she huffed playfully before setting down again.

"So, what would you like to eat? They've got burgers, fries, lots of stuff," Said Sans. "I usually go for fries."

"Uhh.. Well, i like fries too." replied Frisk.

"Yep! Grillby, could you get us a couple rounds of fries?"

This was the first time Frisk had noticed him and almost gasped. The monster was made entirely of flames! She watched as he nodded and went into the kitchen. 'I wonder how he doesn't set things on fire...' thought Frisk. she looked over at Sans as he asked,

"Hey, Frisk. Remember how you mentioned a flower back in the ruins?"

Flowey's evil face flashed into her mind and she nodded with a shudder. "He... tried to kill me."

"What? A flower tried to-... well, that blows my idea out of the water... I thought.. Well, there's a flower, I thought it was an echo flower. Papyrus has been hearing things from a flower. Encouragement, flattery... predictions." Said Sans seriously.

"Predictions?" replied Frisk. 

Sans nodded as Grillby returned with their food. He grabbed the bottle of ketchup and took a drink from it. "If what you're saying is true then Pap might be in real trouble. Can you tell me more about that flower?"

"I don't want to think about it..." Said Frisk, "He was so scary. He said I ruined his Save. But I don't know what that means."

"His SAVE?' A look of recognition flashed in his eyes, for a moment the left one flickered blue. Frisk flinched.

"Kid... We need to talk once we get home. Here's not a good place to be discussing... well, this is pretty serious."

"What? How come, Sans. What did he mean?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Eat and we'll go home and I can tell you more." He said quietly, looking more serious then she had ever seen him. He looked down at his hands. "So... the readings were correct..."

"Huh?" said Frisk

He looked over and grinned. "Not here, Frisk." he said in a forced light tone. He sucked the ketchup dry.

Frisk finished her fries and looked around. The other monsters were hardly paying attention to her but she felt watched. Suddenly she noticed the man in black watching her from a booth. She gasped but he faded away before Sans Turned around.

"What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"I just saw him again..."

"The flower?"

"No" said frisk shaking her head. The man in black..."

"Where?!" said Sans, frantically looking around. "Where did you see him?"

"He... faded away..." she shuddered, "Can we go back to your house now?"

"Yeah, definitely." he slid out of his chair and held his hand out to Frisk who grasped it. "Stick close to me, kiddo. He's dangerous." she heard him mutter something under his breath.

They quickly walked out towards his house after he called back for Grillby to put the bill on his tab. His eyes scanned everywhere, looking concerned and cautious.

"You're sure it was him?" he asked, "Gaster?"

"Gaster?" echoed Frisk, "Is that his name?"

"Inside." he said flatly, holding the door open and following her after one last look around.

"Sit. We've gotta talk." he said softly. "Frisk... tell me everything you know about Gaster. If he's watching you then it's no use hiding the truth from you."

"What do you mean?" asked frisk as she sat down.

"I.. We, Papyrus and I, know Gaster. We were his ex-...experiments.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where i'll stop it for now! The entire story's done but I think ten chapters for now is enough to post. Hopefully you guys like it. I'll probably post ten more in a week or less depending on if this get's any views.
> 
> If you can't wait then check out the story on my Deviantart!  
> http://clockworkwasteland.deviantart.com/gallery/58149650/Skele-Frisk-Part-1-Redemption


	11. The past is present

Frisk listened as Sans told her everything he knew about Gaster. About the pain, fear, and sadness Papyrus and he had had to go through. As he spoke there were times his eye flickered blue for a moment.

His story made Frisk's marrow run cold as she wondered if she had gone through the same.

From what he told her he and Papyrus had been created by Gaster. Why, he didn't know. Most of what happened to him and his little brother he had forgotten, try as he might to remember. Experiments, some painful and some just to see what would happen. Mental torture to see if they would break... 

"He took our souls and turned them into his playthings." Said Sans in a melancholy tone. "I don't know how long we were there. I don't know how we escaped... But, if Gaster's back and he's targeted you then I know it can't be good." He shuddered and looked at her worried.

"He.. he said I was his experiment..." said Frisk trembling in fear. "Like you?"

Sand shook his head and shrugged. "That's the thing... He could have kept you for years. Done unspeakable things to you and made you forget like us." He pulled her close as she clung to him in fear. "But no matter what... He won't get you again...." He hesitated before saying, "I promise."

She started to sob, "Sans, I'm scared!" she trembled as he held her close. "Wha-what if he did those things to me and made me forget too!?" She felt like she would throw up if she only could. "What did he do to me, Sans..?"

"Oh, Frisk... I'm so sorry, Kiddo. This isn't anything i'd wish on even my worst enemy." He sighed. "If you can use the Gaster Blaster then chances are he did the same thing to your soul as he did ours. There's a way I can find out what he could have done... But I would have to do some of the same tests. Nothing painful! But..." he was silent for a moment. "Be careful, don't tell Papyrus.. at least.. not yet. I don't know how much he remembers but I'd like to spare him those memories that are there as long as I can. Can you do that for me, Frisk?"

She looked up at him teary socketed and nodded. Tests? What kind of tests? "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked.

"I'm gonna have to see what all you can do. I seems like you're set off by stress. Hopefully not only the kind caused by pain... I wouldn't put you through that." He pat her head, "I'll see what I can do. I remember more than I'd like to... but enough to help you figure out what power you've got and try to help you control it."

She opened her mouth to say more but the door opened and Papyrus shuffled in looking downtrodden.

"No humans today, bro?" Asked Sans.

Papyrus shook his head, "And I didn't even have you to nag. Nyeh.. I was lonely... Huh?" He looked over at the two of them, "What's going on?! Is she hurt, is she alright?" he hurried over, "Frisk, what is it?"

She looked up at him and was silent for a moment... She slid out of Sans' lap and held up her hands to Papyrus. He looked at her, confused. Then he smiled in understanding.

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "There, there. It's all right, nothing to be scared of." he looked over at Sans who looked lost in thought, staring blankly as the floor but not seeing it . "...Sans? What is it?"

"Huh?" grunted Sans looking over. He grinned, "Just dozing off, bro! She's been a real handful.. Well, guess you can tell, heh heh.."

"Sans.." Said Papyrus in a halfhearted stern tone. "Frisk, is there anything you need?" he asked her looking down.

"No..." Replied Frisk. "I just want to be safe...So don't let... Never mind, Papyrus. I'm fine... Just sleepy."

"Ah! Nap time then." He beamed. "I just made my bed earlier so it should be nice and comfy."

She nodded but felt guilty. "If I sleep there, where will you sleep?"

"The couch of course!"

"Isn't it a little small?" she looked over and knew he wouldn't be able to fit on it comfortable.

"Nonsense!"

"Hey, you two. There's room enough for both of you." chuckled Sans. "Pap, do you mind? I have something I gotta go do. She'll feel safer that way. Besides, that way I can read both of you a story." He grinned.

"Huh?" Papyrus looked at her, "It that what you want, Frisk?"

She nodded and snuggled into him. She just had a feeling He wouldn't let her get scared. He was so kind and nice, nothing bad could happen to someone like that, she thought.

"All right then! I, the great papyrus shall be the best Teddy bear! Nyeh heh heh!" he chuckled. 

Frisk giggled too. Sans hopped off the couch, "All right, bro. The fluffy bunny book again?"

He nodded, "I can't wait to see if they get their new clover!" he looked so happy that Frisk giggled.

"All right then, off to bed you two. I'll be up in a sec." Said Sans.

As Papyrus carried her up to his room she looked back to see Sand looking as his right hand. She could see a small bit of metal on it before he shoved it back into his pocket and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'bit of metal' is a hand plate. Someone was nice enough to allow me to draw some elements from their AU. They are nor related other than both AUs had similar occurrences.
> 
> You can find more about the 'Hand Plates' AU at zarla.deviantart.com


	12. Safe as Siblings

Frisk awoke to find herself snuggled into Papyrus and hugging his arm. She smiled, it had been the first real sleep she had been able to get since leaving the ruins. 

She didn't know why but Papyrus had an aura about him that made her feel safe. Like she knew he would never let anything hurt her. Sans had the same feeling about him... but also something to him that could sent an icy feeling of dread through her marrow.

'Maybe it's what he's going to test me on.' She thought. She wondered what he was going to put her through to find out what king of magic she possessed.

She gasped as Gaster's face flashed into her mind. It wasn't him but what seemed like a flashback. Visions of her falling, his face... she held her head and felt Papyrus move.

"Nyeh... Frisk...?" He said groggily, "What is it?"

She shook in fear as the sights invaded her mind. Horrible things... did Gaster do that to her? Was Sans right? She began to cry.

"Frisk! What is it!?" asked Papyrus wrapping his arms around her, "What's wrong? It's okay! You're not in any danger!"

"Help... I'm scared, Papyrus... I can't... Get sans! Please!" she cried, hoping that Sans could stop the visions and explain them.

Suddenly as Papyrus moved to get up they stopped. As quickly as it had happened it was over. "Wait... I think it stopped." she sobbed.

Sans burst in the door, his eye glowing blue. "What's going on?!" he demanded. "I felt.. Frisk, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, both to clear her mind and to show her confusion, "I saw him, but it wasn't him, him... It was like a dream but.. not." she shuddered and leaned against Papyrus. "Like I remembered it... And you said that Ga-.." She looked up at Papyrus and remembered her promise to Sans. "You said that I might have nightmares because of my Magic getting stronger."

"Geez, kiddo." sighed Sans "You had me worried. Uh.. Pap... You might wanna..." He was looking over at Frisk warily. 

Papyrus looked down at frisk and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Red?" he looked over at Sans. "But I can't glow red, and you can't either. What do you think it means?"

"What's going on?" asked Frisk.

"Your eyes are glowing." Said Sans. "They do that with skeletons when we're feeling an emotion really strongly or are trying to calm down." his eye glowed bright blue, "And we can also calm each other down... It's okay, Frisk."

"Yes, everything will be all right." said Papyrus, both his eyes glowing yellow. "We're here, Frisk. Nightmares are just dreams. They're not real." he looked over at Sans and in a different voice, one Frisk had heard before but not from him, "Not real. Right Sans?"

Sand nodded, "Not real." he was using the same kind of speech as Gaster. 

She flinched and backed away from both of them to the wall. "Why do you talk like him?! What's not real?"

They both looked at her, "Er.. you can understand us?" asked Papyrus. When frisk nodded he turned to Sans, "...How?"

Sans shook his head, "You're askin' the wrong person, Bro." He looked at Frisk. "... Come downstairs. Looks like we've got more to talk about."

"Brother, what's going on?" Asked Papyrus, "What's wrong with her?"  
He reached out to Frisk who hesitantly took his hand and clung to his arm.

"Pap... I don't want you to worry about it. It'd be better off if you let me talk to Frisk alone." Said Sans looking at the floor. "It might be too dangerous, I don't want something to happen accidentally and you-..."

"No!" insisted Papyrus. "I am not going to be left out!" he put his hand gently on Frisk's head as she clung to his arm. "Sans, something's going on and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. If there is anything I can do then I want to know!" He looked down at Frisk and back to Sans, his face stern, "Look at her, Sans, she needs us both. How can I protect her from something I don't even know about!?"

Sans' eyes went dark for a moment and Frisk could tell he was struggling to think of a way to keep this from Papyrus. 

"Sans... Please, tell me what's going on." pleaded Papyrus. He looked down at Frisk, "What is it? What can I do, Frisk?"

"Papyrus..." said Sans quietly. "How much... How much do you remember before we showed up here in snowdin?"

"Nyeh? Um... Well, there's me and you... in a dark place with a lot of bad things... I know that it wasn't very nice and that someone did horrible things to us. But I don't remember how we got here..." he looked concerned, "But I remember... things I don't want to... Why?"

"He got to her too..." said Sans, "Gaster did something to her. She can use our blasters.. and her magic is the same as ours."

"But-! That's impossible how could he..." he held Frisk close to him, "But how...?"

Frisk shuddered, fear tried to pry itself into her bones again but she tried to focus on them to stave it off.

"He's not dead. You know that, bro. He could have done everything he did to us and she wouldn't know the difference... Who knows how long he had her.. Could have been years." He looked sadly at Frisk. "We have to know what she's capable of. Gaster... I know what he wanted to do. Why he created you and me." he sighed. "If she's what he wanted to make and failed making us then we have two choices.. Help her find our how to control herself and try to keep her safe from him and Alphys... or... "His face became more miserable, "destroy her." He looked up as frisked gasped, his eye glowing blue, "If she is brought to the barrier then whatever the outcome this world will be destroyed."

"How could you even say such things, Sans! snapped Papyrus has he held the now wailing Frisk. "Why would you say something like that?"

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL WE CAN DO!" cried Sans.

"I KNOW... I know, brother..." said Papyrus much to the surprise of Sans. "But we're not going to destroy her! That's insane to even think about! ...Shh, shh.. It's okay Frisk, he's just upset. You're going to be okay."

Frisk wanted as far away from Sans as possible but she clung to Papyrus, using him as a shield as much as comfort.

"Frisk... I-i'm sorry." Said Sans, "I've just seen so much.. I'm scared too, kiddo." he sighed, "I'm scared of you. I'm scared of what he did to you... I'm scared of what you could do..."

"Well! Enough of this being afraid!" said Papyrus cheerfully. "We're not in any danger. Gaster's not here and everyone's safe and sound." He looked down at Frisk. "It's settled, tomorrow we'll see what you can do. Sans and I can help. You don't have to worry!"

"Pap.. but I-"

"But nothing, brother! We're what family she has and family sticks together. Why, she's practically our little sister!" he beamed and snuggled Frisk, "What do you think of that, little sister?"

Frisk looked up at him blankly for a moment... then giggled. She was completely caught off guard by his ability to suddenly change the mood so drastically that it flooded her with joy. She hugged him back and nodded, "My big brothers, then." she looked over at Sans, "It's okay, big brother... I'm not scared anymore."

Sans looked very awestruck then grinned wide and shook his head. "You've done it again, Papyrus."

"Nyeh heh heh! I always do. Now, let's get settled down and talk a little. It's nothing to be gloom and doom about. If we keep a good outlook then we'll be able to figure this out with no problem. Everything will be fine.".. he chuckled. "After all now I have two siblings that are in need of my excellent protection skills. I'm up to the job! You two are safe with me."

Frisk smiled, A feeling of peace settled over her, washing away the fear. Papyrus was right, everything would be okay.. or so it seemed that way for now...


	13. Cooking Lessons

The next day she awake in Papyrus' arms. She smiled, there was hope in her heart. She didn't need to be afraid. His eyes opened as he sensed her movement.

"Any more nightmares. little sister?" he asked. She shook her head and he smiled, "Good!" he sat up and helped her up as he looked at the door. "I doubt Sans is up at this hour. He's too lazy, not a great morning person either." He chuckled, "Are you hungry? All I know how to cook is spaghetti... But you like my cooking right?" he beamed.

"Yeah!" she said smiling. "It's just... Can I help? I know a little bit.. Something else might be fun?"

He thought for a moment then nodded, "It's a deal! You teach me how to make more food while Sans trains you in magic."

Frisk's face fell but Papyrus pat her head.

"Fret not," he said cheerily, "Sans knows what he's doing. After all he always was the strong one when it came to... Well, he knows more about magic then I do. I'm better at healing."

He got up and help out his hand which she took and he lead her down the stair where Sans was sleeping on the couch. His book was open in the floor.

"Nyeh? ..Sans?" Papyrus let go of Frisk and went over to his brother, "Odd, He normally never leaves his room until noon or so." He prodded Sans who grunted and opened his eyes halfway. "Are you all right, Brother?"

"Hmn?" Sans yawned, "Oh... Yeah, I'm good!" he said in a cheery tone and sat up groggily. He looked over at Frisk, "How's the dreams, sis?"

"Better," she replied with a smile, "No more nightmares."

He nodded, "Good. That's really good. Look... I'm sorry for last night. It was a little too much to think on and I..." he looked worried. After a moment he spoke in the same tone she had heard he and Papyrus speak last night, "So, you can understand me, huh?" she nodded. "Well, that's a start. It means others wont know what's going on when we get to training." he yawned again and slid off the couch, grabbing up and closing his book.

"You're not one for late night reading, brother." said Papyrus, "Everything all right?"

"Hmm, yeah. I'm alright, Pap. Just thinking over things." he chuckled, "All this work is making me exhausted. I'm used to being lazy all day. Guess things can change. It't making me 'bone' tired but I can handle it."

"Oh my god, Sans, really?" sighed Papyrus. "Glad to see you're feeling better... But really?!" Frisk giggled.

"Well, regardless,.. I think I can take a few puns for now. Just don't get back in the habit. Please no." Sighed Papyrus. he looked down at Frisk, "Ready to make some breakfast? What are we making?"

"Wait... You're gonna let her cook?" asked Sans awestruck, "Didn't think I'd see the day you let someone else cook for you!"

"For your information, brother, I'm just letting her help me try a few new recipes. I'm still the best cook! Undyne said so!" he looked at Frisk, "To the kitchen!"

She followed him, smiling. Thinking a moment she said, "What do you have to make it with?"

"Er..." he looked at the kitchen, "All we have is spaghetti noodles, ingredients for sauce.. not much else."

"oh... Is there a store? We can go get something to make something good. Like eggs or toast, or potatoes."

"There's no sunlight here, sis" said Sans, "Not exactly your normal stuff but most monsters use magic to make things grow down here. There's a shop across Snowdin, Wanna go get something?"

"You're not going to sneak off the Grillby's are you?" asked Papyrus crossly.

"Nah," he replied, "I wanna see just what she can do." he chuckled, "Maybe she can help you impress Undyne in your next lesson."

"Ooo! Then if I can impress her enough with my new skill she might let me join the royal guard finally!" Said Papyrus happily. "Come, let us go to the shop!" he said to Frisk. "You can teach me what to buy."

"We don't have a lot of gold, bro..." said Sans. It's not that expensive but you might need a little more than what we have."

"Nyeh... true." groaned Papyrus.

"But hey!" said sans as his eyes lit up with an idea. He looked at Frisk, "Maybe they'll let her off and pay it later. She's adorable and you know Monster Kid gets free stuff all the time." he shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Sans, I'm surprised at you!" said Papyrus, appalled. "You would use out little sister to get free food?"

"Yep." said Sans, "You want to know how to cook new stuff right, bro?"

"Well yes but..." he looked down at her guiltily. 

"I don't mind," said Frisk, "If it will help you then we can try." she giggled at Sans, "You think I'm adorable?"

"Kiddo, if you had cheeks i'd pinch 'em." he chuckled.

"Well.. all right. If you don't mind then I guess we can try." said Papyrus.


	14. Adorable Exploits

" This seems kind of underhanded if you ask me" Said Papyrus as they walked toward the shop.

"Nah, we just wanna show off out new little sis, right?" he chuckled, "Besides, you wanna learn those new recipes doncha?"

"Yeah.. But still. Are you sure you're okay with this, Frisk?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yup! I want to help you out. It might not be nice... but If It will impress Undyne then.. Oh, who's Undyne anyway?"

"Why, she's the captain of the royal guard! It's my dream to have her accept me. I'll be so popular! People will want to be my friend." Said Papyrus excitedly. "Though... Nyeh.."

"Huh? What's wrong, Papyrus?" asked Frisk looking over at him.

"Well... if she finds out about you then... She's been hunting for humans. I'm supposed to capture one for her."

'A monster with a human soul' Gaster's words echoed in her mind. She shuddered. "What about me?" she asked.

"We were created with the remains of a human soul." Said Sans in Gaster's language. A few people walked by and stared before continuing on their way, "If Gaster messed with your soul then you might still have a complete human one."

"Yes." Said Papyrus also using the same, "And if that's true then she'll want to capture you. I want to join the royal guard... But I won't give up my little sister for that. If Undyne sees you then she might overreact."

"Might?" chuckled Sans. "She'll fry a fillet over it."

"NOT funny." snapped Papyrus. "Undyne wants to take a human soul to Asgore to break the barrier." he said sadly. "That would be bad..."

"Why?" asked Frisk, "Wouldn't that set everyone free?"

"She wants to destroy all the humans," said Sans, "She'd kill you and try to take your soul if she found out it was human."

Frisk stopped walking and looked at him in fear. "But.. but why!? Why would she do such a thing? All that happened a long time ago! ... The stories were just that... stories people told their children.. 'don't misbehave or the monsters will come and get you' .. But I didn't want to believe. I didn't even believe you all could even be here... And if you're all just stories to them so far back they've forgotten you ever really fought then why destroy them? Why not find a way to break the barrier and try to be friends?"

"Well... Undyne's head of the royal guard... She thinks it's her duty to take back the surface for monsters." Said Papyrus, "It's something she can't be talked out of. She's trained her entire life for it."

"Yeah, you're right, bro." Agreed Sans, "We'll have to just hope she doesn't notice, huh?" He sighed, "We'll run into her eventually. Especially if our little sis wants to see the stars."

"What? You want to take her there?" asked Papyrus.

"Sure, why not? It's a pretty cool place. I think she'd like it. How about it, kiddo, would you like to go see the stars sometime? He grinned wider.

Frisk wondered how there could be stars in the underground but the idea sounded fun. However she didn't want to meet this Undyne person. She sounded mean and scary.

"Maybe... I don't want to fight anyone..." she replied.

"Naaah, We'll keep her off your back. Besides. There's no guarantee she'll notice what you are. Probably won't even think to check." He assured her.

People were still staring and she felt herself blush in embarrassment. They had been talking in Gaster's language and she hadn't... had she?

"Do.. do I sound like you?" she asked Sans.

"Hm? Oh.. yeah now that I think about it, you are!"

"Wowie! You learned without even trying. That's impressive." said Papyrus.

Frisk shuddered.. Was this something else Gaster had done to her?

"How do I stop?" she asked.

"You'll notice when you're doing it with time," Replied Sans. "Don't worry, people don't mind it too much. Besides, you said that normally."

"I did?"

"Maybe you have to want to?" suggested Papyrus, "It might be something you have to do consciously when you're not talking to us."

"Probably." added Sans. "Well, here's the shop!'

It was a cozy little building on the far edge of town next to an Inn. She smiled as the scent of fresh baked sweets wafted from within. She followed her brothers in and saw that the storekeeper was a rabbit. She could hardly contain herself from 'aww'-ing. She was so beautiful and adorable! She looked up as the bell on the door rang and smiled.

"Oh, hello boys! Haven't seen you for a while, Sans. Good to see you, Papyrus!" she said beaming. She looked down at Frisk and her eyes lit up. "Aww! Who's this cute little thing?" She made her way from behind the counter over to them and crouched down to Frisk's eye level. "Well hey there, hunny. What's your name?"

If frisk could blush she would be, "I'm Frisk!" she said happily.

"Well, hello there Frisk." said the woman smiling. She looked over at the brothers, "Is she one of your's? I had no idea one of you had a girlfriend."

"What?! N-no, no, "Sputtered Papyrus as Sans chuckled. "She's our little sister."

"Oh, I can see a resemblance. What brings you three here today?" Asked the woman.

"We're shopping for ingredients for my big brother." Said Fisk. "... but we don't have a lot of gold... I wanna help him learn how to cook different things. Could I.. pay you back?" She tried to look pitiful, it worked.

"Oh hunny, I can't say no to a face like that..." she looked at the brothers sternly, "I'm sure your brothers will gladly pay me back." she smiled down at her, "What do you need?"

Frisk glanced outside before telling her. She saw the little monster kid eating a sweet shaped like a bunny. "Well..." She began.


	15. I don't want to fight

Once they were back home with everything Frisk could think of to use she and Papyrus were having a bit of a problem...

"I'm telling you it needs to be hotter!" insisted Papyrus. "Undyne said to always burn it."

"First lesson," said Frisk "Everything has different heat. If you burn it's yucky." She was having him chop some vegetables for soup while Sans watched from the couch. It had been tough to get Papyrus to listen, he seemed bent on sticking to his other lessons.

"Impossible!"

"Do you want me to help or not?" She put her hands on her hips cutely.

"... Nyeh.. okay.. I'll trust you. But if it's horrible it's your fault!" He turned back to the veggies. 

Sans chuckled from the couch, "This is gold. Looks like she's got you, bro."

"Hush you!" said papyrus as he finished cutting, he turned to frisk who had the broth ready, "What now?" he asked.

"Put them in here. Slowly..." she had seen him cook before and didn't want a huge mess. He did so and she smiled, "Now we let it boil for a little while. I think my.. I think someone used to make this for me a long time ago."

"Oh? Hmm, how long until it's ready? It actually smells kind of good." He admitted.

"About ten minutes." She replied. "until then we can do something else." She looked over at Sans who was apparently sleeping. She grinned and picked up a tomato slice.

She quietly snuck over. She could hear Papyrus snicker as he watched. She made it over to him and laid the tomato on his face. "This eyes twitched and opened half way. "... ya got me. Good job, sis. You make me proud." his grin widened as he took it off and put it to his mouth. it disappeared. She giggled.

"It's not that hard to sneak up on you, brother, but still. Good work Frisk." said Papyrus smiling as he came to sit in the floor. He looked back to the kitchen, "I've never made soup before. It smells good! Can you teach me other things to cook?"

"Yeah!" replied Frisk cheerfully, "I know how to make bread and cookies and lots of other stuff."

"Wowie!" said Papyrus. "If we take lunch to Undyne some time she's sure to be impressed!"

"Hey, not a bad idea, bro." Said Sans sitting up, "That would be a good way to introduce them."

"Huh? ...Nyeh, I'm not sure about that, Sans. I want to impress Undyne but I don't really know how she'll react to Frisk, or Frisk to her." He looked over at her, "Undyne's a bit... combatish. She can be really scary." He admitted, "But really nice too! She's a good friend and teacher. I'm just worried."

"I don't want her to kill me" whimpered Frisk, "She sounds scary and I don't want to fight her."

"It'll be okay, sis, we'll protect you if it comes down to it." he yawned, "We should get to your first lesson later. I can teach you some basic magic attacks."

"But I don't wanna hurt anyone!"

"Nah, I know, Frisk. But to learn to control your blasters you gotta learn how to use your magic. You don't wanna go around blasting buildings apart when you get upset, right?"

She nodded. "But... I don't wanna hurt anyone..."

"It's just some basic attack and defense. Once you master that I can teach you to use your blaster in case you ever need them. I know-" he said seeing her expression, "You don't have to fight to know how to use them. But what if you face that flower again? Attack is the best defense. Besides, Pap can teach you about healing in case you mess up." he looked over at his brother, "Right?"

"Of course!" he looked at Frisk, "It will be fine, little sister. I'll make sure to teach you some defense. Though there's one sure way to stop a fight." He smiled, "Just be nice! It's never late for someone to change their mind about fighting. Be kind and try to help them and everything will work out. I know there's good in everyone, you just have to help them find it!"

"Really?" asked Frisk, "Then I'll do that!" she smiled, "Then I won't ever have to hurt anyone!"

"It's worked out pretty far for him," agreed Sans, "But... Still, you've gotta know how to fight is it doesn't"

Frisk nodded, "Okay. I'll be the best I can, big brother." she beamed.

"Heh, I'm sure you will, kiddo. Hey, is the soup done?"

"oh!" she exclaimed, "Yeah, it should be done now. It's really good, you'll see.

"I can't wait!" said Papyrus. "I'll go fix us a bowl" He got up and went to the kitchen.

Sans looked over at Frisk, "When you meet Undyne... We'll be right there. You'll be okay, Frisk. She's not that suspicious. Plus, it's us! She's always been a good friend"

"I hope so..." said Frisk looking at the floor. "I'm scared, big brother..."

"One day you won't ever have to be afraid again. I'll make sure of it." he said reassuringly.

"She nodded and turned to watch Papyrus taste the soup and look surprised. He smiled and tried it again before filling up their bowls. She know he liked it... Though she couldn't remember who had taught her to cook. It was a memory long lost since she had fallen. The underground seemed to be the only home she had ever had... It didn't matter to her, she loved it here. She loved her big brothers... She loved her Mom...She sighed but smiled as Papyrus returned with their food. "Make sure you turned the stove off." she warned. He set down the food and hurried back to do so. She happily took her bowl and snuggled into the couch next to Sans.


	16. My old friend...

The next morning she awoke next to Papyrus who was watching out his window. She sat up and he looked over and smiled.

"Sans is setting up the training field outside of town." He said, "Once he's done we can eat and go practice. Oh! Do you know how to make anything for breakfast? I hate to admit it but you ARE a better cook then me."

She smiled though nervously as she thought about her training. "I can teach you how to make pancakes." she replied, "We managed to get some... eggs? And some milk and other stuff. I didn't think you had all that down here. they looks kinda funny but should work"

"Great! I'd love to watch and help out any way I can."

Later after she had helped him cook breakfast and enjoyed both of her brother's compliments she found herself out with sans on a field he had set up.

"It'll be all right, Frisk." papyrus assured her and looked at Sans who was grinning widely. "Don't push her."

"Nah. Don't worry, kiddo, we'll start with the basics. Levitation!" Said Sans. "Here, stand in front of these bones." he indicated a pile of small ones near him. When she obeyed he continued, "Now, I'm not gonna expect anything for a while until you can tab into your magic easier. But, just try to find it within. It's like having a really energetic thought.. or drinking too much coffee. Try to summon the energy you think that'd give you and concentrate on the thought of these rising into the air."

Frisk looked at the bones. They looked pretty light but she was still nervous about using her magic. The only times she had she had almost killed someone. She cautiously tried what Sans had told her. Try as she might it wouldn't come."

"You're trying to move them with physical stress." Said Sans. "Don't tense up, remain calm and focus on what you want to do."

She nodded and tried to calm herself and relax. She wouldn't hurt anyone... this was something she would use to protect her brothers. If she could do this... then she wouldn't have to be afraid...

She focused on the bones and closed her eyes as she tried to find the power within her. It took a few minutes, which Sans and Papyrus said nothing, then... It was an energy she hadn't felt before. She concentrated on it and it washed through her like warm water in her bones. She opened her eyes.

"Very good, your eyes are glowing." said Papyrus. You've got your magic!"

She focused and slowly but surely the bones moved. they didn't move much before the power faded. she reached for it again, the thought of having no fear burned in her mind and they rose into the air. She tried to maintain it but the power slipped away and they fell back to the ground. Her magic had faded back into her.

"Well, well! I'm impressed." Sans praised her, "For your first time that's pretty good. Let's try doing this for a little while until you get the basic hold on your magic."

They spent what seemed like a couple of hours. He magic became easier and easier to access until the bones stayed in the air as long as Sans told her to keep them up

"Alrighty, drop 'em." he said and grinned wider as they slowly floated back down. "How do you feel?"

She was tired. Almost exhausted. But, she was happy. Their praise and her determination to succeed had helped her.

"Good job!" said Papyrus, "Very good job! You'll be able to use magic like us before you know it. He walked over and knelt down, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Maybe it's your human soul. You're very powerful. It took Sans and I longer then that to learn magic."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yep," agreed Sans. "We can continue if you want and I can teach you something else. But, if you're too tired I get it."

She was tired but the excitement of succeeding made her want to try even more she nodded and stepped forward as Papyrus let her go. "I want to learn more!"

"Hah! Well then, pretty cool. We'll move on to summoning you own bones. It's an attack but you can also make a wall to defend yourself with them, for example..." his eye glowed blue and a wall of bones shot up from the ground in front of him. He lowered it and nodded, "Do you want to try? It's kinda simple."

She was amazed at the wall. But.. "Where do the bones come from?"

"Your magic can solidify them outside of you. Instead of levitating ones i've already made, let's try you making your own. Just do what you did before but focus on making a wall."

"Nyeh... Sans, Don't you think that might be a little tough for her?" asked Papyrus.

"I can do it, big brother." Said frisk smiling at him, "I wanna try it."

He looked concerned but nodded and stood out of the way. "Just be careful..."

She nodded and turned to Sans. Her magic came to her easily now and she focused on what he ha told her. Try as she might it wasn't enough. she dived deeper into the power...deeper...deeper!"

"FRISK!" cried sans, "NO! UNSUMMON IT!"

She looked up into the eyes of a dragon-like skull. She gazed into them and something told her what it was, "A Gaster Blaster?"

"Unsummon it! Quickly!" Said Papyrus, "It could turn on you!"

She just stared into it's eyes and it stared back. She slowly reached out her hand to it... Something was new yet so familiar... 

"FRISK!" cried Sans as her hand made contact.

The blaster nudged her hand then disappeared. She looked around, feeling as if she missed it. Like a good friend... Sans hurried over to her as she fell to the ground, exhausted.


	17. Blaster Bond

Frisk groaned as she awoke. Her head was hazy and she could barely remember what happened... until she opened her eyes fully and saw Sans and Papyrus standing over her.

"Hu-wah...? What happened to my blaster...?" she asked groggily.

"It disappeared." said Sans. "When I tell you to do something you DO IT got it?!" He snapped.

She flinched and scooted away. "I-i..."

"Hold on, Sans. You saw what I saw. It..." he looked down at her, "I don't think she's in any danger from it. The blaster seemed to want to bond with her. You know how long it took us to bond with ours."

"It's dangerous." replied Sans, his eyes black. "That blaster could have just as easily destroyed you, Frisk."

"I'm sorry! I.. It seemed so familiar..." She trailed off, remembering it's eyes and how she could have sworn she had seen them before.

"Familiar?" repeated Papyrus... "Er, Sans... I think we should talk about this. You know what might have happened to her. Gaster gave us ours, remember brother? You said yourself he could have had her for a long time. If..."

"If she's that close then I might have been longer then us." finished Sans. his eyes lit up again and he looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Frisk... That blaster..." he thought for a moment, "When you've used them before it's always been to protect yourself from pain or harm, right?"

She nodded, "I-I think so." she carefully got up but didn't come any closer.

Sans nodded. "Pap, I don't think she needed to try. I think they've already bonded to her." he looked over at his brother, "This changes things."

"What's going on?" asked Frisk uneasy. She took a step forward, "What do you mean bonded?"

"A Gaster Blaster," said Sans, "Is a forced expansion of a monster's soul made by Gaster to test damage for the barrier's destruction and the human war. Since it's not magic you normally use willingly at first your soul has to become used to it and bond. If you don't it will blast YOU instead... It takes a long time... Mine... well, It's both good and really bad that yours seem bonded to you. You'd better hope Gaster made sure you never remember what he did to you 'cause I can say it wasn't good." his eyes were black with concern and regret.

"He did this to me...?" she felt ill again and agreed with Sans. She hoped she never remembered...

"Well! It seems there's no problem with using your blasters at all!" said Papyrus cheerily. "You're safe now and you can control them."

"Yeah, anyone you have a 'bone' to pick with is gonna have a bad time." Said Sans with a chuckle, seemingly calming down as his pupils reappeared. 

"Oh my god, Sans..." sighed Papyrus. He smiled at Frisk, "He means now you can use them to defend yourself and others. Isn't that neat?"

Frisk was silent... It was great, yeah... but the thought of being Gaster's experiment for years ate at her. She smiled, "Y-yeah!" she looked at Sans, What do we do now, big brother?"

"Now we go inside and relax a bit. It's been a long day." Replied Sans.

"It's only lunch time!" said Papyrus.

"Yep, food time!" He looked at Frisk, "Think you can trust Pap with soup?"

"Of course she can! I am the Great Papyrus, and she is a great teacher. I'll go get started." he hurried back towards the house.

Sans turned back to Frisk, "I'm sorry I overreacted... It's just... I remember what he did to us. If he did do that to you then I wouldn't be surprised if you lost control. Maybe it's your determination... but ours didn't help us much."

"Hey, Sans?"

"Yeah, sis?"

"What did Gaster do to you?" Asked Frisk, "What did he do to me...?"

Sans looked at her sadly, "Frisk, It's not something I will ever tell you. I love you too much to do that to you. You're my little sister now... and I will protect you from everything, just like Papyrus. By not telling you I'm protecting you... Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Frisk nodded, understanding. She was fine with not knowing, happier probably. "I love you too, big brother... I'm just scared..."

He hugged her and they both walked inside to the smell of burning soup and a panicking Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you can burn soup... I have done so before. >.>;


	18. Undyne

After lunch the three of them sat in the living room talking about Frisk. They had told her more about the blaster's energy beam and how she could summon more the more magic she put into them.

"It's pretty dangerous to summon more then four until you get used to the strain on your magic." Said sans, "But I'm not too worried about it. That was pretty impressive. BUT still, you should be a little more careful. If you want we can go back out and work with your blasters some so that you all can spend more time. I'm warning you though, it might drain you to the point you pass out again and are out for a few days. You gotta pace yourself in magic. I can see you already have a good amount and it'll grow in time but I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Papyrus nodded, "It's great that you can use them so easily. But even though I know you want to see them and that you think you can have them for a long time... Don't try to keep them with you. Mine are just as close to me as yours are to you but I can't keep them around long enough to even summon a blast."

"Yeah, you're too nice. They're protective but you never want to fight, Pap." Said Sans. He turned back to Frisk, "Mine are based on my emotions, I can use a lot of them at a time... But only when something or someone deserves that many." he looked deep in though for a moment. "I've only had to use mine on a few occasions. Nothing I'm very proud of..." he studied her for a moment, "Just remember, they'll protect you no matter what. Even if you want to use them to hurt someone. Don't give me that look! I know you said you don't want to but in case you ever have to.. just know that by then you'd better have complete control or you might end up... well, killing someone you love."

"Did you...?" asked Frisk before she could help herself, what a horrible question to ask!

Sans' eyes went black and he nodded.

"Let's not dwell on such a morbid topic, shall we?" said Papyrus. He smiled, "Just remember, if you're good then they will be good. Sans just..nyeh... Well, he had to use them. But it's not something he wanted to do. Don't be afraid, you'll never have to do the same since we'll always be here to protect you!"

She nodded and smiled half heartedly as she leaned against Sans who was sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into him, "It's okay, big brother..."

His eyes were still dark but he nodded. "Sometimes you have to do things you'd never want to do. But, Frisk, I will never let you be in that position... I promise you that." His pupils reappeared and he grinned wider, "But let's get back on topic! Do you want to try using them again?"

She nodded. "I want to meet them again. I'm not sure I understand but I really want to see them again."

"They're a part of your soul, it's understandable," said Papyrus. "Once you get used to them then we can see how long you can sustain them! They're really good for helping you to not be afraid. See? You'll be closer to never having to be scared ever again!" 

He got up and collected their bowls, "How was it?" he asked.

Frisk had been able to stomach the soup at least. She nodded, he was trying so hard. "It was delicious." he beamed and she said, "I can teach you to make some bread to go with it, it's really good."

He nodded, "I'd love to learn that! You're a very good teacher, almost as good and Undyne!"

"Undyne... Do you really thing she won't notice what I am if I see her?" asked Frisk.

Before either of them could answer there was a pound at the door. A woman spoke in an irritated tone.

"Papyrus!! You missed your lesson!! Get out here before I bust down this door!!"

"Oh my god, she's here! Quick, hide Frisk" cried Papyrus helping her behind the couch as the door was kicked in and a woman covered in scales and looking like a fish person stepped in. Her face in an angry scowl.

"I said not today!! Not, miss your lesson the next day!!" she hissed.

"Ah don't get hung up on a little hooky" chuckled Sans.

"SHUT UP" commanded Undyne. She reached out and grabbed Papyrus by his scarf. "Your bony ass is coming with me, right now!" she began to drag him off and her violence made Frisk whimper. "What was that?" she looked towards her. "Who's there!?"

"Er, Undyne. Let's go. I'm ready to train!" said Papyrus in an attempt to distract her... it didn't succeed.

Frisk cried out as the couch was lifted up, Sans included, and Undyne glared down at her. She began to cry.

"Oh! Oh, i'm so sorry, kid!" she set the couch down beside her and knelt down. "Hey, how did you get here?" she looked her over and an incredulous look came across her face. "All right which one of your is she?" She reached out a webbed hand and Frisk backed away. "It's alright, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. See, I'm not scary."

Frisk looked at her wide socketed, "Un... Undyne..?" she asked meekly, shivering in fright.

She nodded and gave her a sharp toothed grin. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Frisk took her hand, it wasn't slimy but the scales still felt very strange to her. "My name is Frisk, Ms. Undyne..."

"Frisk huh? You one of the brother's kid?"

She shook her head, "Th-they're my big brothers." she replied letting Undyne help her up with ease.

"Wha-!?" she looked over at Papyrus who looked uneasy, "Since when?!"

"She's been around." said Sans. 

"Wha-? Well! Guess this eye of mine needs cleaning, huh?" she looked down at Frisk, "You don't have to be afraid of me, kid! I'm captain of the royal guard! Anyone tries to hurt you and they'll get slammed in the face!"

"O-oh." said Frisk. "That's... wonderful?" she smiled but still was very afraid of her, especially from what Sand and Papyrus had talked to he about. "My big brothers protect me too. I'm happy to meet you, ms Undyne."

"Nah, you don't have to be formal, just call me Undyne!" She smiled. "So tell me about yourself, kid! I've never met you."

"I..There's not much to say. I'm not really that special. My big brothers have been taking care of me ever since... ever since I got lost in the woods." Said Frisk making up a lie on the spot.

"Lost? Oh you poor thing." she looked at Papyrus. "Well, this is a pretty good excuse, Papyrus. I think I can let you off on this. But you still should have told me! You still need your lessons."

"Oh! Frisk has been teaching me to cook. I know how to make soup!" Said Papyrus proudly.

"Wha-? You know how to cook?" she asked Frisk.

Frisk nodded shyly, "A little.."

Undyne grinned toothily, "Awesome! Looks like you've got two training masters, eh Papyrus?" she chuckled.

Sans was dozing on the couch, seemingly unaware of the situation until Frisk saw him open one eye and look at her. She smiled, he was still watching over her.

"Well then, kid, how's about we see how good Papyrus has been listening? Go fix us some soup, I want to taste it." she looked between the two, "I'm starving. You two mind?"

"No, not at all, Undyne!" Said Papyrus, he turned to Frisk with pleading eyes, knowing full well they had just eaten.

Frisk nodded, at least with her helping it would be better than his attempt. "Yeah! We'll fix some for you now." She smiled.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" She went over and rolled Sans off the couch who ignored it and sat down to wait.


	19. Little Guardian

Two and a half pots of soup later, Undyne finally sat down her seventeenth bowl and sighed happily. She smiled at Frisk and Papyrus who were side by side on the floor next to Sans.

"That.. was AWESOME!!" she complimented, "Wow! You ARE really good." she burped "Wow, kid, that's better than even I can make. Did you use a secret ingredient? That's it isn't it?" she grinned.

Frisk shook her head. Having listened to stories Undyne and Papyrus had swapped over second lunch she was a lot less afraid of her. "Nope, just vegetables, broth, milk, and some spice." she smiled.

"Wha-? You made something that good from just that?! Wow, kid. I thought I was the best cook in the underground... But I finally have to admit defeat." she made a mock bow. "You have bested me." she cackled before looking at Papyrus. "Well, Papyrus, I don't know what I can teach you with your new cooking master..." She frowned, "I don't know what else I can train you in except-"

"Battle?" said Papyrus hopefully, "I want to be a famous Royal guard! With Frisk teaching me cooking and you teaching me battle I can finally achieve my dreams!"

Undyne looked at him with a smile but frisk could tell there was unease behind it, "Yeah, sure, Pap."

"Wowie! I get to learn how to battle bad guys!" cheered Papyrus happily.

"What is it, Undyne...?" asked Frisk, "You look worried."

"Nyeh? Undyne...?" Papyrus looked over and noticed it too.

"Wha-No! It's nothing," said Undyne waving her hands in front of her. "Sure, Papyrus, we can learn battle... After I teach you more secret arts of being a royal guard! Sorry Frisk, I can't say them out loud."

"Heh. she means she doesn't have anything else and doesn't want to teach him to fight." said Sans.

"SHUT UP, THAT'S BULLSHIT!!" Shouted Undyne making Frisk flinch, "I do to have things I can teach him about battle... it's just.." she looked at Papyrus. "I can't..."

"What is it, Undyne?" Asked Papyrus, "I can do anything you want me to. I'll go anything to be in the Royal Guard!"

"... I know Papyrus, I know. I know," said Undyne surprisingly calm. "But you can't join.'

"WHAT?! Why? Did I do something wrong?! I can fix it!" Begged Papyrus. "Please let me join!"

"I can't. You could never be a fighter. You're too nice! Not that that's a bad thing!" she said seeing his defeated expression.

"But.. Undyne, that's what's right. You don't ever have to hurt anyone to win a battle. Everyone had good in th-"

"- NO THEY DON'T!! .. No, Papyrus. I don't want you to get hurt... You would be killed in a second if you stick by that philosophy."

"But it's true!" insisted Papyrus.

"Undyne," said Frisk sadly, "Big brother wants this so bad... Can't you let him?" she asked, "He can defend. If you teach him to defend himself then he can reason with enemies and at least be okay, right?"

"I'm not sure..." admitted Undyne. "Papyrus, I don't think you could ever hurt anyone but somewhere along the line you'll have to. That's just the way it is."

"I refuse to believe that!" said Papyrus, "Everyone can be good... Teach me defense! Frisk is right! If I can defend myself then eventually they'll see it too!"

"That's bullshit and you know it, Papyrus..."

"No! I don't know that. I refuse to think that... If you won't train me.. then my dreams will never... never..." tears were forming in his sockets.

"Let him join!" demanded frisk stepping in front of Papyrus. "Stop being mean!"

"I'm not being mean i'm protecting him!" insisted Undyne. "Stay out of this, kid!"

"NO!" shouted Frisk, "You made my big brother cry. You're nothing but a big meanie! If he's your friend then let him train! What if you're not there? If he dies because he can't defend himself then it's YOUR FAULT!"

Undyne looked taken aback. Her ear frills drooped. "I never lose..."

"Everyone loses eventually..." said Frisk. "Please, Undyne, don't hurt my big brother..."

She sighed then smiled, "You're a pretty though kid, Frisk." She looked over at Papyrus who was looking at her with pleading eyes. "All right, Pap, I'll train you in defense... But I still don't think this is a good idea."

"I do." said Sans. "My bro is the coolest, strongest person I know. You don't have to be strong enough to fight to be strong enough to win."

Papyrus looked overjoyed, "Thank you Undyne, thank you!!"

She gave him a toothy grin, "But you have to follow EXACTLY what I say." she looked over at Sans, "You! You know his powers better then I do. You're gonna help and if I catch you sleeping you're gonna be sorry!"

"Sure." said Sans, "I'll make sure not 'tibia' lazy bones." he chuckled as Undyne growled.

"Thank you so much, Undyne" sobbed Papyrus, "This means so much to me!"

"Thank the kid." se replied looking over at Frisk. "There's something special about you! Hey, how about training to? Well.. nah, you're still a little kid. Maybe in a few years!"

Frisk nodded, "If it would make my big brothers proud then I'll do anything too."

Undyne smiled, "Well! I've gotta get back home! Later!" she hopped over the couch and headed towards the door before looking back at Frisk for a second. She studied her for a moment before leaving.

Papyrus clung to Frisk and nuzzled her, "Thank you, little sister! Thank you!!"

She hugged him, "Anything for you, big brother."


	20. I am always watching...

Later that night, after having a party that the brothers had suddenly decided to throw for the whole town, Frisk lay beside Papyrus who was sleeping happily. She smiled at what she had done to help him and snuggled into his arm before drifting off to sleep.

'Interesting. 1-P and 2-s seem to have developed sibling feelings for you as they did with one another. Perhaps it's a side effect of the experiment and the nature of their souls..' Gaster's voice made her eyes snap open and she gasped. She was bound to an examination table and unable to move. Gaster stood over her. 'After all you share a unique connection to both of them due to your... Origins.'

She screamed but he injected her with a syringe and she fell weak, unable to move.

'None of that.' said Gaster calmly, 'I'm simply examining you and making sure your determination is still intact. If you were to have lost it due to one reason or another and become full monster then you would be a failure and your usefulness for my plans would be null.' he unzipped her coat and reached up in her ribs. The marker seems to have held up. I suppose 3-F, you could still have potential even if you do turn out to be a failure. I could use your data to try again during the next opportunity.'

Frisk wished she could scream, cry out for her brothers. She couldn't move! He could do whatever he wished with her. She would have cringed as she felt him grasp her spine where a strange feeling of something attached there came to her. He felt around, testing her bones and using a tool to shift her vertebra which sent waves of pain through her.

'hmm.' he picked up another syringe and inserted it into her spine.

She would have howled in pain, her magic coursed through her but her blasters wouldn't come. She was powerless and miserable.

Gaster looked at the red liquid he had extracted from her and studied it before injecting it into a small machine. 'This looks promising, 3-F. You might yet be a success. He examined the results that showed up in the screen. "Yes, your determination is still quite present. You still have a human soul. Although it seems the longer you remain content with your surroundings the more your magical make up... hmm. This is interesting..' He walked back over and examined her face, his eyes made her marrow run cold, seemingly unfeeling and calculating.

'Perhaps I should speed things up before you become too attached to this situation. Captain Undyne seems already aware of the uniqueness of your soul. Hmm. No, I shall not be rash. This will be much more interesting to observe as is.' He tilted his head as he held her arm, 'Yes, this will be something unique. After all, you are something new. An opportunity to complete my work before- well, It would be very exciting to watch the barrier fall before you instead of the alternative that had been observed.'

He picked up another syringe, 'Even if you tell them, tell your 'brothers', they can never reach me here. 3-F it was good to see you again. I will be watching your progress. Farewell.'

With that he injected her and her vision faded to nothing. A moment later she sat up shrieking, startling Papyrus awake.

"Frisk!? What is it?" he grasped her shoulders, "What's wrong?!"

Sans burst in the door, "What's going on?!"

Frisk curled up and sobbed, "G-G-...Gaster!!" she howled in misery, feeling like she wanted to throw up.

"What?!" exclaimed Sans, "What happened, Frisk?!"

"Shh, shh." Papyrus pulled her shivering form into a hug and she clung to him, "It's okay, Frisk. It was a bad dream..." He held her close, "He can't get you here."

"You're WRONG!!" cried Frisk, "He...he.. he took me. I-It wasn't a dream... He..." she buried her face in Papyrus' chest and just sobbed.

"He.." Sans' eye lit up blue. "Papyrus, that wasn't a dream." He approached and put his hand on Frisk's shoulder. "What did he do to you, look at me."

She looked into his eye, her own glowing red. He helped her calm down but only a little. "Sans... you said Gaster couldn't get me here..."

"Oh, Frisk...I'm sorry. I didn't think he could. What.. what happened?"

"Let her rest, brother." said Papyrus, "She's too scared." His yellow eyes alight. HE held her close, "It's okay. I'm here, Frisk. I'll stay awake with you until you feel like you can tell us."

"I-i remember..." whimpered Frisk, "I remember him..."

Suddenly a brighter red light flashed outside the window although the entire town was sleeping peacefully, It was her blaster. They looked at it and Frisk pulled away from Papyrus and went towards it.

"Careful, Frisk.." warned Sans.

She nodded and opened the window. The blaster nuzzled her and she hugged it's nose spike. "I remember..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this ten chapter block! Next block will be the last 14 chapters then it's on to part two!
> 
> Remember you can also check out art i've done for this story over on my deviantart!  
> http://clockworkwasteland.deviantart.com/gallery/61029243/Redemption


	21. Memories of nothing

Frisk cried as painful memories seeped through her mind and seemed to drill into her bones. She fell to the floor and could remember bits and pieces of her time with Gaster as her mind drifted into a place she could only just recognize...

He had found her, dying, and picked her up. But what he had picked up wasn't her body, but a small glowing heart. Something told her that was something very important. She could sense it even now within her... her soul. He had taken it into a place that did not exist in a time not yet happened... or far past. This void where she found herself in a laboratory. Caged in a cell like an animal. She only remembered some of the things he forced her to do. But one thing stuck in her mind like a dagger... She had already been only bones. And she had seen papers with letters on them she had heard Gaster speak, '1-p' and '2-s' ...Papyrus and Sans, she realized.

She clutched her head, unaware of reality as Sans held her, Papyrus right beside. Her blaster watching overhead.

Pain! Misery! He was unfeeling and she was merely an experiment. Magic, magic being forced into her, injections of... monsters? He had talked enough to tell her it was a mixture of the dust of monsters long dead and his own magic. Her thoughts flashed through his experiments with her ability to fight. Poor creatures! He forced her to fight, to kill... She trembled and sobbed as the screeches and cries of the dying echoed through her mind.

"F-frisk?" she could barely heard Sans, her mind was lost, lost to this torment of memories. "Try to block it out, kid. Don't do this, not now."

"What's going on" what's wrong with her, Sans?" She heard Papyrus ask.

Her blaster, she remembered... remembered how Gaster had forced his magic through her and forced her to summon it. The pain and fear from both her and it shocked through her and she felt the blaster in another time and place.. or perhaps here and now, wince.

Her marrow had burned like acid as the magic from the blaster had sought to destroy her from the inside... But then she had unwillingly forced it to accept her. almost feral, she had driven her magic blindly into it's own, reflecting the pain back and being over taken by red light. Gaster had been pleased, that calculating sneer... She felt her blaster, both now mutually aware of the others shared misery, and had turned it upon him. He casually blocked it but then a surprised wince. The next thins she knew he had summoned his own and overtaken both her and her blaster... then the memory faded to the golden flowers where he lay her, unconscious next to her corpse, attaching a metal plate to the inside of her rib cage behind where a red heart-shaped light flickered weakly as she slept.

"Frisk..." she could hear someone calling... or was it only the void?"   
"Please, sister, wake up!" another voice.. so familiar to her but... where?

Light.. blue light, then orange... both surrounded her. So familiar...... She felt two sets of arms wrapped around her... or did she? Everything was nothing and something all at once... Then it was all gone as darkness overtook her and it all faded to black.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she heard a new voice from through a veil of haze. This one was high and panicky. "She's a w-what?"

"She has a human soul... Alphys, what can you do? It's been days and she won't wake up." She heard Sans' voice, so concerned, afraid.

"W-well I'm.. I'm not sure if it w-would work b-but there is s-something... She really has a hu-human soul?"

"Yes... Please don't take her! Alphys don't capture her, she's not a human after all, she's still a monster and-"

"Don-don't worry, Papyrus." replied Alphys, "From the outside she can easily be mistaken for a normal monster! I can hardly believe w-what you're telling me! This is-is so exci-... uhh.. so! L-let's get to it! You two wait here, I know something that mi-might work..."

"Might!?" echoed Sans.

"W-ell...yes. I can't guarantee she-she'll wake up.."

"We have to risk it, brother, we have to." Said Papyrus.

There was silence... Frisk's mind threatened to slip back into the void before she heard Sans' response.

"She has to wake up...Do whatever you have to, Alphys." He said.

"I..I-i'll try..."

Frisk was barely aware of her body being laid out on a stretcher and wheeled through a sliding door while behind her she could hear an exchange between her brothers.

"Do you think Frisk will be okay?" asked Papyrus.  
"Don't. Don't you even ask that question, Pap." said Sans in a very serious tone, "I'll do anything to rescue her from the hell she's going through.. It took a lot to convince that blaster to leave. She's so scared..." 

Frisk could hear nothing else except the pitter of what she assumed to be Alphys' footsteps and the rolling of stretcher wheels as the door shut behind them.


	22. All about the job

"Oh god...oh god oh god oh god oh god. What can I do? If I.. If they... Nooo! I can't take this. I sh-should go t-t-tell them... N-no! I.. I have to try a-again. P-p-please, god. let this work this time!" Frisk could hear Alphys frantic voice.

She groaned and opened her sockets a sliver, unsure of how long she'd been out. "b..brothers..."

Alphys gasped, "Y-your awake?!"

"huh... You... My brothers called you.. Al..alphys. It.. that your name?" managed Frisk.

"Y-yes. I'm D-doctor Alphys. I-I'm the Royal Sci-scientist."

Frisk's eyes snapped open and flashed red, "Stay away from me!" she hissed. "You're not taking me to Gaster!!"

"Eep!" squeaked Alphys hurrying back against a wall, "N-no! Gaster's not here! He-he's dead!" C-c-calm down!! I-i-i'm not g-going to h-hurt you!"

Frisk clutched her head, her eyes still bright. "Where am I!?" she demanded.

"M-my l-lab. No-don't worry! I-i'm not one o-of the bad guys! Your br-brothers asked me to save y-you!" Pleaded Alphys. she looked so scared.

"Save...?" she calmed down a bit at the sight of her fear. "... I'm sorry, Alphys... I'm scared... Gaster..."

"D-doctor Gaster has b-been dead for a l-long time..." Said Alphys. "D-don't worry. You're s-safe here."

"I can't believe that..." Said Frisk sadly, tears forming in her sockets. "Where's Sans and Papyrus? Where are my brothers!?"

"I can go get them!" said Alphys, "You're aw-awake. They'll be s-so happy!" she hurried down the hallway.

Hazy memories floated through her head but she was numb to them. She only wanted to see her brothers, the two monsters she felt so safe with... though even with them he, Gaster, could do what he wanted with her.

'You're excelling at your work, 3-F...' Gaster's voice echoed in her mind.

"Please... just leave me alone..." she sobbed hugging her knees.

'Do you know why I made you?'

"No...I don't know.. you're so mean and scary and I just want to go home with my brothers... please just leave me alone..."

'Hmm. Perhaps I should explain. That may calm you and make you more reasonable.'

"G-Gaster... please... you're so scary," She sobbed, "And you're so mean... Why are you doing this to me..?"

'Because I care about my job. If you can believe I even can care anymore. You're a tool. I made you to break the barrier that holds us down here as I was instructed to by King Asgore.' there was a pause, 'You are very unique 3-F. Which is why I let you remember. I had to test whether or not your bonds with 1-P and 2-S were strong enough to allow you to recover from those memories. It would seem I was correct in assuming so.'

"Why...? Why do you want to break the barrier?" asked Frisk, "Isn't everyone happy here?"

'No.' Replied Gaster. 'Humankind trapped us here. The underground will eventually become overpopulated and we will begin to die. I am only doing my job as Royal Scientist to ensure the barrier is broken and we can again walk the surface... Though from what I've observed it would seem King Asgore intends to destroy humanity. You should be grateful I changed your soul and made you at all. You won't be killed when this happens.'

"That's awful!" cried Frisk, "How could you be alright with that?!"

'... My feelings towards the matter are invalid. I was given a task and I will follow directions. What happens to the humans is not my concern other then it will give me plenty of work to do once I can acquire more souls to study.' There was a pause. 'How do you enjoy your time with 1-P and 2-S?'

"My brothers love me." Said Frisk. "Wait.. you made them too, right?"

'Yes.'

"Then they're your sons! Don't you love them too?" asked Frisk. "They would never want that!"

There was silence before 'What we want means nothing when what we must do conflicts with it.' there was a pause and the she actually heard a sigh before there was nothing more.

"She's awake?!" Frisk heard papyrus' voice. She looked to the hallway entrance to see him dash forward and cling to her followed by Sans who stood near. "Oh, Sister!" he sobbed happily, "You're okay!"

"How ya doin', Frisk?" asked Sans.

She smiled and clung to Papyrus, "I'm alright! I'm fine."

"Hey, nice going, Alphys!" said Sans as Alphys meekly appeared from the hallway. He grinned wider, "What did you do?"

"N-nothing." replied Alphys in an odd tone, "She w-woke up by herself..."

"Oh? Heh, glad you're okay, Frisk." said Sans. "How's your head?"

"Yes, are you feeling better?" asked Papyrus.

She nodded, "I wanna go home."

"I-I don't know if th-that's a good idea." said Alphys, "I-I think you should stay here for a few more hours." She eyes the brothers warily, "J-just to make sure!"

"... I wanna go home." repeated Frisk.

"Hey, no worries!" said Sans. He turned to Alphys, "You can always come to Snowdin to talk to her. Right now Frisk's coming home with us."

Alphys looked defeated and nodded. "O-of course. I'll s-see you later then." She looked at Frisk, "Ummm, I have to go to the bathroom!" she hurried off back down the hall.

They watched her go before Sans and Papyrus snuggled frisk and Papyrus picked her up gently. She smiled and leaned into him.

"So, what did Alphys do?" Asked Sans. "I was af-...Well it's all good! Let's go home, kiddo!"

"Yes! You can make us some lunch. Or maybe i'll make it. I've been practicing while you were away." He looked proud of himself.

"That sounds yummy, big brother... I'm hungry." Said Frisk happily.

"Sounds good to me, Pap! You've definitely improved." chuckled Sans. "C'mon, Frisk, time to go home."

She nodded, "I love you, my big brothers."

"We love you too. " replied both.


	23. There's good in him

At home Frisk snuggled into Sans on the couch while Papyrus was busy working away in the kitchen.

"he's been practicing and working himself to the 'bone' non stop to make you a good meal when you woke up. He's gotta be tired, 'bone' tired." said Sans with a chuckle, "We were pretty worried there, kiddo, I'm glad you're all right." He pat her head, "So, are you really... okay?"

Frisk thought a moment then decided to tell him, "I talked to Gaster... He was in my mind back at the lab."

Sans' eyes went black, "What did he say?"

"... I think there's good in him, Sans." said Frisk.

Sans looked at her in disbelief, "You gotta be kiddin' me. Don't pull a Papyrus on me!"

"Eh?" Papyrus leaned out of the kitchen, "Did you need something?"

"Pap, she thinks there's good in Gaster."

"Nyeh? Well..." He rubbed the back of his skull, "I don't doubt that..."

"Are you two insane!?" snapped Sans, his eye lit up blue making Frisk flinch, "How can you even think that after what we've been through. What he did to us!!" He looked at Frisk, "What did he do to you, sis? You're not thinking reasonable."

"I think he's mean!" cried Frisk, "Mean and scary and a big bully! ...But I think he could be good if he tried... He just wants to make everyone happy..."

"Bullshit." Said Sans plainly, "He's hollow. as empty as the void I wish he'd gone straight to hell in."

"Brother... Maybe she's-"

"Pap, i swear if you say it i'll punch you."

"Big brother! ... He didn't act normal, he seemed... sad!" Cried Frisk, "I think he misses you..." she looked away from his intense stare, "I talked to him and he told me what I'm supposed to do... But when I asked him how he could be okay with it he said 'what we want doesn't matter when what we have to do-"

"Exactaly! He doesn't care, Frisk. He never will." Said Sans darkly.

Papyrus turned off the stove and wiped his hands before coming out to join them, "Brother, I think she's right. Who knows, maybe he can be reasoned with and leave her alone!"

"You're insane."

"We can try." said Frisk. "I remember everything he did to me, big brother. It hurt so much!" she shuddered, "But..." 

"What did he tell you, little sister?" asked Papyrus as he sat on the floor.

"He said that king Asgore wanted to kill everyone on the surface... But if he really doesn't want to then maybe I can convince him not to." She smiled, "Wouldn't that be something? Maybe if we did that he could help me!"

"You have a snowballs chance in hot land of that happening." Sighed Sans, "Do you really believe that?"

She nodded, "I have to try..."

There was silence for a moment where they all avoided each other's gaze.

"I'll... go get lunch!" said Papyrus cheerily as he got up. "You're sure to love it, Frisk!" He went back to the kitchen and brought out a bowl of soup and a...

"Is that a pie?" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied, "Sans suggested I try to make one! I'm sure it's going to be the best you've ever tasted!"

She smiled and took her bowl and slice of pie. "Thank you, Papyrus, it looks really good!" she tried some soup and nodded happily. "It's delicious!!"

Papyrus looked very pleased and sat down to eat his own. "I tried adding a few things... But I wasn't sure how it would turn out."

"What did you add, bro?" asked Sans.

Frisk smiled as Papyrus listed off the ingredients and described how he used each one. In the back of her mind she felt a familiar presence. 'I'm not going to pay attention to you right now.' she said mentally to Gaster in a stern tone. The presence vanished and she ate some more soup.

"I wonder if they could have some?" said Frisk pointing to the window. Her blaster hovered there happily, glad to see her again.

"Yeesh! Don't summon that thing outside! Someone might see it!" warned Sans.

"Okay!" the blaster disappeared and reappeared in the room. She giggled as Sans inched away from it.

"Smart ass." he chuckled as the blaster nuzzled Frisk. "Why did you summon it? Something wrong?"

"Nope!" said Frisk happily. "I just like having them around."

"Well, I guess it's all right as long as nobody sees..." he said grinning wider as if trying to dispel his earlier gloom. "Hey, check this out." he hesitated and then his eye flickered blue and his own blaster appeared. It was slightly larger than hers and the spiked were sharper. It looked more formidable and there was a strange chill in the room. "What do you think of mine?"

"Oh for heaven's sake you two..." sighed Papyrus, "It's too crowded in here for both of them!"

Despite the sadness she could sense from his blaster Sans seemed more at peace with it around. Frisk wondered why there was such a sad chill coming from it.

"It's amazing." she said.

Her own blaster eyed his and floated over. His backed away before hers reached it and they stared at each other. the three of them watched.

"They can recognize each other?"" asked Frisk.

Papyrus nodded, "My brothers and mine have met as well. It's a like friends meeting for the first time! Watch, your our sister so they should-oh!"

San's blaster snorted at hers, a blue vapor rose from it's nose slit. They watched hers approach slower. It reached his and they stared at each other until her blaster floated forward and nuzzled his. His looked surprised before it's eyes seemed to close and rest it's nose against hers.

"See? they like each other!"

Frisk smiled and she snuggled into Sans to enjoy the rest of the soup while she watched the blasters. Eventually they faded and she giggled as a feeling of peace from his blaster filled the room with warmth.

"Pretty cool," commented Sans, "You're really something, Frisk." He grinned wider, "I don't think this is what Gaster did to you, I think you took what he did and ran with it. You're almost as good as me."

"Splendid!" said Papyrus, "In time I can teach you healing and you're sure to get that right away." he smiled then had an uneasy look, "Well... if anyone gets hurt...Nyeh..."

"We can pretend!" suggested Frisk, "We can practice on a snowman." she giggled as her magic flowed through her. It was warm and welcoming this time.

"Well would you look at that." said Sans with a chuckle, "Green."

"Huh? What's green?" asked Frisk.

"Why, your eyes!" replied Papyrus. "You must be really happy. I'm glad!"

"Our eyes change colors?"

"Yeah." said Sans. "Red is your normal like blue is for me and yellow is for Pap. Green means happy. You must really like that soup." he chuckled, "Well,, you could use some meat on those bones!"

"Oh my god..." sighed Papyrus. "Anyway, Who wants dessert?"

"Me!!!" cheered Frisk.

He cheerfully got up and collected their bowls before heading into the kitchen to fix them all some pie. The smell reminded Frisk of her mom... she smiled sadly but felt a calm happiness. Her Mom would be all right... Maybe she would even come out and visit after she managed to get Gaster to help her? 

The presence in her mind emerged again but she ignored it but not meanly, she allowed him to be there. His mind seemed different... she knew he could change.. but did he?


	24. Fibber!

Over the next few weeks, Frisk noticed Gaster never left her mind. She didn't say anything to him and wondered why he was there. She didn't know why she let him stay. He disgusted her in one way, but she pitied him in another. Although she was only a child she could tell something in this old monster was changing. His presence was an empty and cold feeling. Like the void. But, she had learned to deal with her memories. In her hear she knew that he only had wanted to help his... friends? Friends.

'Associates and colleagues.' he corrected her.

She smiled and ignored him.

'You will have to acknowledge me sooner or later.' she could almost hear frustration.

Sans an Papyrus had helped her relax over the time. She had even bought new clothes with the money Papyrus was getting for cooking from the store up the way. Bunny had been so impressed by his cooling that she had offered to sell it at her shop when he was able to bring it in! He had been so pleased. She giggled as she remembered his breakdown of joyful tears in the middle of Snowdin. 

She sat on a stump watching some of the little monsters play. They were having a snowball fight. There was a cozy peace in Snowdin, everyone was getting ready for a big party at Grillby's. Apparently monsters celebrated a day once a year where they came from all over to Snowdin to see their families. Her brothers had told her there would be lots of people. All ready she had begun to see new faces, like some of the children who laughed and piled snow un into forts. A little dog in armor helped, their tongue flapping wildly as they gambled here and there.

She wasn't afraid of being recognized anymore. Gaster had told her he didn't want her being found before he had had the time to observe her. So, she couldn't be seen for what she was! It made her much more at ease that she didn't have to hide anymore. She wasn't scared anymore. That feeling had been replaced by peace and happiness.

She dodged a stay snowball and caught it with her magic. The children froze, wondering if they were in trouble, before she laughed and tossed it back to them with the red power. They giggled and approached.

"'Ey! Do ya wanna play too?" asked a snowdrake. "We needa 'noder on our team."

"Yo!" called monster kid, "Come play with us, dude!"

She giggled and slid off the stump. "Sure."

they cheered and separated back into teams. She hadn't played with other children in a long time! ... had she ever? She had no memory of her life before the underground anymore...

'That was not my doing.' commented Gaster. 'Why are you... wasting time slinging snow? It's pointless. A barbaric display of primitive and needless competition.'

'Don't you mean fun?' replied frisk happily. 'Didn't you ever play in the snow when you were a little boy?'

'...'

He left her alone while she played though he remained in her mind, watching. She wondered if he HAD ever played in the snow... probably, she grinned.

"'Ey, ova here!" mocked Snowdrake as one of the monsters on the opposing team knocked part of the for down. He breathed his icy breath on it, "Come on, we needa build up out da'fences."

She nodded and happily skipped over to help. As she did she looked up to see her big brothers watching from the porch. She waved and they returned it right before a snowball caught her straight in the cheek, knocking her back into a drift. She laughed and got up wiping the snow away before lugging another ball back at Icecap who was on the other team and knocking off his hat.

'See? Barbaric...'

'Fun~'

They played for well over an hour before she plopped down with a few others to rest. If she had a heart it would have been racing. She smiled at the others who were talking amongst themselves while some of them smiled back. Monster Kid waddled over and plopped beside her.

"Hey, dude, you're pretty good!" he said cheerfully. "Have you seen Undyne? I bet she's the best at snow fights!"

"Undyne? I didn't think she played in the snow. Probably uses it for target practice." said Frisk with a chuckle.

"You think so?! I would LOVE to watch that! Undyne is so cool!"

"She seems nice. She came to visit my big brother a few times for lunch and he's been training with her." Said Frisk.

"Y-you've MET HER!? Aw, dude! That is so AWESOME! Can you introduce me? Huh, huh, huh? Pluh-eeeeeeeeease?" He begged.

"Sure!" said Frisk with a grin, "I'll tell her you wanna meet her next time she visits."

"HOORAAAY!!" he shouted jumping for joy and falling on his face with a "oof"

"You all right?" asked Frisk. She helped him sit up.

"Yeah, happens all the time. So, you really know her?"

She nodded.

"All right, kids! Snack time!" called Bunny walking up with Papyrus with a basket of Cinnamon bunnies. She had been teaching Papyrus how to make them.

"yaaaaaay!!" came the cheer from them all, frisk included as they all rushed to get one.

"Papyrus baked these just for you kids, eat up!"   
"Yes!" said Papyrus cheerfully, "I'm sure you'll enjoy them. After all, they were made by the Great Papyrus, master chef!" he looked over at a cough from Bunny, "Oh, and my teacher!" He smiled sheepishly.

They all sat on and in front of the porch eating. The sweet was so good! She was very proud of her big brother. They had several bunnies and some hot cocoa from Grillby's which was also very tasty. 

"So, sis, It looks like you're getting pretty chilled. might wanna come inside for a bit befre you catch a cold, snow what I mean?" said Sans. Everyone of the kids and bunny chuckled, papyrus put his face in his palm.  
Frisk could feel an odd emotion from Gaster but it quickly faded just as she was about to ask him about it.

Later after she had come inside to warm up she sent up to her and Papyrus' room, which had been decorated with her things as well, and smiled as she saw her blaster waiting for her. They had let her summon it more often to talk to and snuggle when she wanted. It seemed to smile and snort with joy as it floated to her. She hugged it's nose spike. Papyrus walked in and chuckled.

"Did you have fun, little sister?" he asked.

She nodded and went over to hug him, "Your cooking's so good now, big brother!"

"Of course! I am The Great Papyrus! ... And I have a great teacher." He pat her on the head. "I see you're friend is out to play." 

His yellow-eyed blaster appeared beside it and they both plopped on the bed, There was barely enough room for half of each of them. Frisk smiled.

'Those are not pets.'

'I know.' said Frisk

'you should not be using them so flippantly. They are an advanced magic born defense and offence weapon. Not something to cuddle and play with.' Said Gaster in a bored tone.

'Do you have them?'

'Yes. I created the magic that forms them after all. I based them off of my own power... however I no longer have the ability to use any magic in this plain' 

'What happened to you?'

'That is a personal issue.'

Frisk thought for a moment while Papyrus happily watched the blasters.

'Why did you stay?' She asked.

'I'm merely observing your progress...'

'Fibber.'

A strange emotion issued from Gaster's mind but he did not withdraw. 'I'm not lying.'

'Fibber...'

After that Gaster refused to speak more. Frisk smiled though she couldn't tell why.


	25. The evil of humanity

Late one evening Frisk and Sans sat out on the porch watching the snowfall. There were so many new monsters in town for the party that she had made a lot of new friends with the children. A few of them waved as they passed by.

Sans chuckled, "Watch out, kiddo. Pap will get jealous if you get to be cooler then him. Heh, which is impossible but still, he's sensitive, huh?"

She giggled and nodded. "Do you think he's having fun at Undyne's? I heard she was helping him cook for the party."

"Probably. Hell, with what you've been teaching him Undyne's probably the one getting the lessons!" He chuckled, "Hmm. Things are starting to 'heat up' over at Grillby's. He hasn't had this many customers in a while. Better 'light a fire' under his butt."

She giggled and looked around, "There's so many new faces, big brother, Are there really so many monsters?"

"Well, yeah! There's about as many of us as there are humans."

She thought for a moment, "Gaster said eventually the underground would get too crowded and people would die... Is that true?"

San's grin faded a bit. He looked at his feet and nodded. "Look, Frisk... I don't like Asgore's plan. I don't wanna hurt anyone. But..." he looked at her sadly, "Yeah, there's not enough space for us all. Eventually something's gotta give."

She clung to him, "But, If I can break the barrier then everything will be all right? We could convince King Asgore not to kill all the humans! Then everyone would be happy!"

'You have very little chance of that.' commented Gaster.

"Gee, Frisk.. You're always so quick to do the nice thing. Don't you realize you're in real danger if anyone finds out about you? Alphys... I trust her but I also know she can be intimidated into saying a lot of things." he sighed, "It's probably a matter of time before one of Undyne's visits turns out to be orders to bring you to Asgore."

'He's correct. It's almost certain.'

"But... Why does King Asgore want to kill all of u- of the humans?" she could hardly consider herself one anymore.

"Hmm. Well, it's because they killed his son and daughter." he hugged her tight as she gasped, "You're not the only human to have ever fallen... There have been eight counting you. Six of which... well that's another matter. The first one to ever fall, her name was Chara." he lead Frisk inside and they sat on the couch, "Chara and Prince Asriel, their son, got to be best friends. Asgore and the Queen adopted Chara and it was pretty cool. Everyone was happy! But..." he sighed, "Monsters get sick, but we don't die from it. Chara got sick, real sick... She died from it." he paused for a moment then, "She wanted to go back to the surface to see the golden flowers that grew at her village, she loved them. But because of the barrier there was no way to get her there."

"That's terrible!" cried Frisk, "What happened to them...? the rest of King Asgore's family?"

"I'm getting to that," replied Sans before continuing, "Once Chara was dead, Asriel was so sad that he had a moment of grief so intense that he absorbed Chara's soul. Noe, when a monster absorbs a human soul they can pass through the barrier and he did so. He took her to her village and laid her in a patch of golden flowers... But that was the second time the humans took something from us. They didn't ask, they didn't try to understand... They attacked Asriel and he once he made it back home he was so weakened he died. Asgore sees humans as evil and blames them for the loss of his kids. Well, he's not wrong."

"... But, Sans, that was one village..." Said Frisk, "Not all humans are bad. I don't remember any I've met but I know it in my heart they would accept monsters if we could only try to reason with them. And King Asgore!"

'Why are you so determined to believe in your own delusions?'

"Shut up!" shouted Frisk, then shook her head, "Not you, him!" she shook her head.

"He's still there?!"

"..." she nodded, "But.. Sans, don't worry. He's not doing anything bad. I don't know why he's here, "She tapped her skull, "But I'm not afraid of him anymore."

Sans growled but nodded, "If he does anything to you i'll rip open the void and kill him myself."

'Impossible, but commendable nonetheless.'

"It's okay, big brother, it's okay... But.. I think I should go talk to King Asgore..."

"You gotta be kidding me..."


	26. Save

"This is a bad idea." warned Sans as the three of them sat in the living room talking things over.

"If we can just talk to him then I know I can change his mind!" insisted Frisk. They has been discussing different ways to go about her visit and had settled on telling Asgore flat out what she was after convincing him to give up on wanting to destroy humanity.

"I'm not sure, Sans, She might have a chance at convincing him. After all, he's a big cuddly push over." Said Papyrus cheerfully. "I'm sure it will be easy!"

"Yeah!" Frisk joined in scooting down in the floor with him, "With you two with me then i'll be safe and things will work out."

"... All right, kiddo." Said Sans backing down, "We can go see him. But, this could turn ugly." He looked out the window as the sounds of panic began to echo. "Huh? What's going on out there?"

'I sense another, albeit weaker source of determination.' Gaster told Frisk who got up to look out as well.

She gasped at the sight as did Papyrus who joined them. Outside everyone was running from little golden bullets that Frisk recognized.

"Flowey..." Her blaster nudged her. She watched as one of the children fell to the ground with a wail of agony. "Quick! We need to go help them!" she cried heading to the door.

"Frisk, wait!" called Sans but she was already gone.

Her blaster following she ran towards the child, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Frisk." Flowey popped out of the ground beside the child who was curled up with their eyes closed, hopefully only knocked out. "I've been thinking, How does one get back what is theirs from someone who steals it away? Well-" a few people dropped to the ground as bullets hit them, "The answer is... KILL THEM!" he cackled, "I've become very DETERMINED to kill you, you see. And then, I can finally take the six human souls and become god!"

Frisk dodged and her blaster growled as he tried to hit her. She felt her magic surge through her. "No." she said sternly. 

"W-what? You.. Damn you.."

'Concentrate, you'll be able to summon more then one.' said Gaster and Frisk delved deeper into the flow. Three more blasters appeared in formation and all of them charged their blasts."

"This isn't over..." growled Flowey he looked over and grinned and before she could fire he shot his vines out towards the house where Sans and Papyrus were.

"Watch out-!" cried Frisk as the vines went for Papyrus. He leapt you of the way.

"You're not gonna hurt them!" shouted Sans as his own blasters appeared. Frisks had powered down when she had gotten distracted. He fired at Flowey who ducked back into the ground with a 'yeep!'

Suddenly roots shot up from the ground, impaling Papyrus who cried out in pain. Sans and Frisk gasped, "W...why, Flowey...?" he managed before his body began to crumble.

"NO!!" cried Sans and Frisk together hurrying over to him. Their blasters immediately firing directly at Flowey.

"I can't stop you yet..." hissed Flowey disappearing , "but I can make your life a living hell..."

"S-sans... F...Fris..k" managed Papyrus before his body completely turned to dust. His cape drifted to the ground as the vines withered and returned to the ground.

"PAPYRUS!" Frisk sobbed as both her and Sans clutched each other. "N-no..."

"I know Frisk..." sobbed Sans, it was the first time she had seen him cry his eye blazed blue and yellow, "He won't get away with this..."

"Sans..." she couldn't say anymore for crying.

'You could bring him back.' Said Gaster.

'How!?' 

'Reload your Save. As you live in this world your determination creates a constantly changing point in the space time continuum. From what I've discovered it's caused by your unique Determination. If you.. will it enough then you may be able to will yourself back before this happened. I would imagine that that flower would think twice before attempting this a second time.'

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard..." hissed Sans as a blue aura surrounded him.

"Sans, wait!" said Frisk. She flinched at his gaze but, "Gaster knows a way to bring him back...I don't understand it but if I 'reload my save' I can stop this."

Sans stared at her, the blue faded but his eye did not. tears ran from his sockets "Then do so. Bring him back, Frisk."

"I'm not sure how but I'll try." she nodded and concentrated, 'How do I do it, Gaster?'

'From what I can gather you must concentrate on the last moment you want to return to. I would recommend right before the flower attacked. This should return my s- 1-P to life.'

'You were gonna say your son, weren't you?'

'… There are far more important matters then my words right now, F-3…'

Frisk nodded, "Sans… I'll try." She closed her eyes and focused. her magic gathering as her blasters grouped around her. Their light intensified and suddenly-

"... All right, kiddo." Said Sans, "We can go see him. But, this could turn ugly."

She opened her eyes, she was sitting back in the living room with her brothers as if it were all just a bad dream. She looked at Sans who tore his gaze from Papyrus long enough to wink at her.

'Excellent.' Said Gaster, 'So, my studies were correct.'

'Thank god."

Papyrus looked confused, "Er.. What happened?" he shook his head, "did I doze off?"

"Huh? You okay, bro?" asked Sans.

"Nyeh… I'm not sure." replied Papyrus, "I feel a little… strange."

"Maybe you s-should go lay down, big brother" said Frisk, "Did you sleep all right last night? I know I had a nightmare… I'm sorry if I kept you up!"

"Oh? No! It's fine, Frisk… But maybe I will go take a short rest…" He got up from the floor. "Don't make any decision until then, okay? I don't see anything wrong with going to see the King." he looked at Sans, "I might take a lot off our minds to see what a kind fluffy pushover he is!" he smiled at frisk, "Then you can talk to him… I'll only be a little while." He headed up to his room.

"Sleep good, Pap." said Sans as he watched Papyrus go up and close his door. He looked at Frisk, "That was pretty cool, what you did."

"You know?" she asked.

He nodded, "I can tell when the timeline is reset. Not sure all what happened, but I can remember bits and pieces. Thanks for bringing him back, sis…" He sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Me neither," said Frisk, "But… a Save.. what is it?"

"You're able to alter time," said Sans. "It's something I've been researching but I can't do it myself." "He grinned, "That's a gift to be proud of. I'm a little less worried about your idea now. If worst comes to worst you can reset again."

'He's correct. Your save point changes as you go on. If you happen to be in danger it will help you out immensely.'

'Thank you, Gaster.' she said to him, 'see? you can be nice if you want too!'

'…'


	27. Inner thoughts

'So, what are you planning to do once you meet King Asgore?' Gaster and Frisk sat at a research desk in the lab he had in the void. 

She found that he and her could converse face to face when she was sleeping, which she was, snuggled next to Papyrus. They hadn't utilized this power much but she had wanted to talk to him.

"Try my best to change his mind." she replied. "If he's as nice as Papyrus said then maybe it's possible."

'Oh, it's very possible. I've worked under him for a long time. He's not one to fight, merely in pain from memories of his Son and the human… though I don't understand such things. 

"Why do you do that?"

'Do… what?' He tilted his head, confused.

She smiled, "You're hurting." she said, "You keep talking like you don't care about people. But even if you think you don't love them," She said referring to her brothers, "And even though you don't talk like it I think you're a really good person deep down."

He looked at his hands, 'I can see 1-P has been teaching you his philosophy. He always was too naïve.'

"No, he's not. He cares about everyone he sees, even if he doesn't even know them, he cares. I do to… And you care about them. You know they're your sons and you love them."

'This is not the time or place to discuss thi-'

"Gaster, we aren't any time or place." she giggled. She could tell he was struggling to maintain his cold manner. "And you care about me too."

'… Of course. You are a very valuable specimen.'

"You care about me because I'm a kid. Because I was so scared. So, you used me, but if I had been only an experiment you wouldn't talk to me. You wouldn't watch over me."

'I'm merely observing your progress 3-F I-'

"Frisk." she said, "My name is Frisk and you know it. And your sons are Sans and Papyrus." she reached for his hand and he pulled it away. "… what happened to you?"

'It is not a matter I feel like discussing' he averted his gaze.

"I could be your daughter, if you think about it. You made me what I am"

'You are a test subject…' he said in an odd tone.

"Am I really only that to you?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment then, '…no.'

"Then what am I?"

He sighed. 'You're persistent… Though I suppose if your Determination was any less then so you wouldn't have survived the process I put you through… F..Frisk.'

"There," she smiled. "You're hurting, Gaster, please tell me why…"

His hands trembled and he let her grasp one when she reached again.  
'I don't know what you've done to me… but working on you has broken something within me.' he was silent a moment, 'When you brought 1-.. My son back from the dead… I felt joy for the first time in a very long time. You see, my work was the only matter I cared about… But when I made them.. I grew to love them. I felt… Emotions I did not know I could experience anymore.'

"You can be happy again!" assured Frisk, "You get to see them! They know your there."

'They despise me.'

"You did torture us."

'Which is another matter. Why are you here talking to me on this? I have.. done so many things I now regret. To them, to you…'

"I forgive you." said Frisk and she felt his hand clench. "I understand. I don't know why you're hurting, but, whatever you did you can make up for it!"

'You can't know that.' Replied Gaster, 'What I've done…'

"I don't care and it doesn't matter!" said Frisk, "You're trapped here, all alone… But You're with me. You're not alone anymore! I want to be friends.. I know you can be good, you can help me, help everyone!" She smiled. "You helped me bring my big brother back. Please don't be sad anymore, Gaster. Let me help you."

He pulled his hand away and stood up. Walking around, he looked deep in thought. Frisk felt a wave of regret and sadness wash over her through their connection. She got up and went over to him. He looked down at her questioningly then flinched when she quickly hugged him.

"I want to help you not hurt anymore. I want to help you be good."

He trembled, his arms raised away from her… then he knelt down and returned her embrace. She could sense that if he could still do so he would be crying 'You really are something special, Frisk… I'm not sure I can ever atone for what I've done to so many… But, I will watch over you. This.. isn't an experiment anymore, I suppose…'

"What is it?" asked Frisk.

He actually smiled, 'A… Family matter.'

Frisk smiled, "Thank you, Gaster. I'm so glad you're finally feeling better." She released him and grinned, "And now I can convince my brothers that you've changed!"

'Easier said than done, I'm afraid.' he sighed, 'You know first hand what I put them through…'

"Papyrus believes in you and so do I. It'll be okay!"

'I hope they can forgive me as you did. though I'm afraid some wounds may run too deep to ever heal.'

"There's always a way. We just have to try."


	28. To Asgore.

Frisk smiled as she opened her eyes and saw Papyrus' arm wrapped around her. She was so happy she had been able to bring him back. And better yet, he seemed not to remember. She nudged him and he opened his eyes with a sleepy groan.

"Nyeh…? Are you okay, little sister?" he asked.

"Brother, can I talk to you about Gaster?"

He sat up and yawned then nodded, "Did you have another nightmare?"

She shook her head with a smile, "I did it, Papyrus! I got through to him."

He tilted his head, confused. "Did he talk to you in your head again?"

"I got him to change. I did what you told me and was nice to him. He's gonna help me now" She snuggled into him, "Now I can surely fix everything… But.."

"But…?"

She looked at her hands, "He thinks you hate him. I know what he did was wrong and I know he hurt us but-"

"I agree with you, Frisk." interrupted Papyrus, "I've always seen it. I've always believed he was capable of it." He smiled, "I'm glad to hear you got through to him. Maybe now he can finally be a little happier. But… How can he help if he's inside your head?"

'I will tell you how you could possibly convince King Asgore of your views easier.' said Gaster.

Frisk repeated this to Papyrus.

"Wowie! That's wonderful!" he replied.

'He didn't answer my question.' said Gaster.  
"If he hated you he wouldn't be so happy."  
'perhaps.'

"Now all we have to do is convince Sans to let him help and we can go right to Asgore! This will be eas-" 

His words were cut off as there was a hard knock on the door followed by the sound of it being kicked in a moment later.

"Bring her down here, now!" shouted Undyne from downstairs.

They looked at each other and Papyrus hugged her tight, "It will be okay, Frisk. Come on…"

They started down the stairs. There stood Undyne, a grave expression on her face. Sans stood in front of her.

"She's not a human." he snapped. "You can't take her.

"Move, Sans! This is a matter for the royal guard!" growled Undyne.

"Brother…" Frisk and Papyrus stood at the end of the stairs.

"Frisk." said Undyne softly. "You know what has to happen, don't you?"

"Are you gonna take me to King Asgore?" she asked.

Undyne nodded, "As long as you don't resist this doesn't have to get ugly."

"You'd never get the chance." warned Sans. 

Frisk stepped forward. "Only if my brothers can come too."

Undyne looked at the brothers darkly then nodded. "You really are a good kid, Frisk." she said with a hit of sadness, "When Alphys told me I didn't want to believe it. But, the King needs your soul. As Captain of the Royal Guard it is my duty to deliver you to him." she paused, "You two better not try anything." 

"Don't give me a reason to." said Sans.

They followed Undyne out the door. People stared at them and whispered. There were so many people there of the party which was only days away. She had loved it earlier but now she wished the streets were barren. Undyne had her by the hand and looked back.

"Sorry, Frisk…" She said.

"I can fix this," Replied Frisk. "I know I can convince him to make friends with the humans."

"What? Yeah right, scoffed Undyne, "He hates humans."

"I know why.. but I know deep down he doesn’t wanna hurt anybody."

"… Look, Frisk… Papyrus is a good guy. I know he's taught you that everything will work out but it wont. "I hope for your sake you're right. I don't want to see you get hurt but…" She was silent.

They walked for a while through the snow until they reached the waterfall. She had only passed the entrance with her brothers but had never actually been there. The smell of mildew and garbage permeated the air as they passed what looked like a dump.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"…This is where monsters go 'shopping'. We gather what we have from what humans throw away. So, we use their garbage." she gave a disgusted sniff. "You really think humans are all that good? Look what they've done to us! … Though.. Maybe…" she looked down at Frisk, "Alphys showed me human history. I've seen humans can be compassionate and kind. But it doesn't matter. There's nothing to stop Asgore now that we have you."

Past the garbage they entered a room full of blue flowers. they whispered in the darkness. Frisk knew they were echo flowers from what Sans had told her. Monsters whispered wishes into them in hopes they would come true. She listened and two voices were familiar to her… they were her brothers', wishing for life on the surface. She sighed.

"Undyne…?"

"What's up?"

"Do you want to kill all the humans?"

She looked taken aback, then frowned, "Yeah… and no. It's confusing! Alphys anime all were so amazing! … But humans cast us down here to whither and die." she huffed, "I really don't know, kid."

'your soul is human, but your body is monster. It may be possible that your soul has become part monster as well from my experiments.' said Gaster.

"What if I really have a monster soul?" asked Frisk to Undyne.

She stopped, "Alphys said Sans and Papyrus were sure that you had a human soul."

"Gaster said that too."

She laughed, "Frisk, Gaster's been dead for years!"

"He's in my head." Said Frisk, "He made me this way.

"Yeah, sure, and my mom was a whale." she sighed, "Alphys mentioned you were afraid she would take you to Gaster. You been hallucinating or something?"

She shook her head, "He talks to me. He said maybe his experiments made my soul part monster. What would that mean?"

She shrugged and lead her on, "Beats the hell outta me. I guess you can talk to Asgore about it. Who knows, maybe you do have a little chance. You're crazy but I like it!" she chuckled. "I think you're in trouble, but I really do hope you can find a way out of this.

"I'm sure she can!" said Papyrus. "Gaster will help her!"

"I doubt that…" growled Sans, "You didn't tell me you were actually talking with him again."

Frisk looked over at him, "Because you would be mad at him."

"More then mad." Replied Sans.

"Oh Sans, enough!" snapped Papyrus, "You and your negative attitude. If Gaster can help then we need to be supportive of Frisk's choice on the matter, especially now!"

"Are all of you crazy?" asked Undyne. "Okay, I'll go with it. If you have Doctor Gaster in your noggin then I hope things work out for you."


	29. Lie for me.

As they approached the end of the waterfalls blazing heat washed over Frisk. She winced, it was a sudden change from the cool moist air of the waterfalls.

"What is this place?" she asked as Undyne lead her past machinery and pits of lava.

"This is Hotland." replied Undyne, "Yeah, I know it's pretty uncomfortable. We can stop at Alphys' lab if you'd like… as long as you don't try to run away." She looked back at the brothers, "Or someone else tries to escape with you."

Sans' eye flashed blue at her but only for a second. She scowled.

Frisk nodded, "I won't Run away, Undyne. I wanna see King Asgore! You don't have to worry about me." She smiled uneasily.

They approached a massive building made of metal, Frisk stared in awe that such a thing could exist in a place like this. A door opened as they grew nearer and Frisk was thankful for the rush of air conditioned chill washed over her. It reminded her of home.

"Alphys! You home?" called Undyne. She looked over on a monitor. "Yep. look."

On the monitor there was a feed from a security camera showing them all. A door up ahead opened and Alphys stepped out meekly.

"O-oh! I didn't e-expect you to c-come here!" she exclaimed. "urm… H-h-hi?"

"Just here for a rest, Alph," grinned Undyne, "The kid was too hot. We need you help on something too."

"Huh? You didn't say anything about this, Undyne. I though we were just stopping to cool off." said Papyrus.

She turned to him and glanced at Frisk, "I have an idea. Don't screw it up, Pap." she whispered. She turned back to Alphys, "We need you to look at Frisk here and tell us if she really has a human soul."

W-what?" said Alphys, "I t-thought Sans and Papyrus were s-sure!" she looked at them, "R-right? I-I mean I could… B-but-"

"No way!" growled Sans, "It's bad enough to take her captive, but you're not having her examined! I know what you're going to do and you're not putting her in danger!"

"Sans… I think I know what's going on." said Papyrus. "Frisk, would you mind letting Alphys check you?"

Were it not for Undyne still having her by the hand she would have clung to him and hid. She looked around, scared, but nodded. "… Please don't hurt me…"

"O-oh!" Alphys looked nervously at Sans then nodded, "I-I-I c-can test her. B-but…" she mumbled to herself then nodded, Yes! I'll do that."

Undyne grinned, "Great! Ya see, if she doesn’t have a human soul then, "the next part she stressed oddly, "She-doesn't-have-to-go-to-asgore-as-a-prisoner."

They all looked at her then Frisk got it. She smiled.

"That's right!" agreed Papyrus, "If she's full monster like us then we can just visit him for tea!"

Sans' expression became less serious, "… Yeah."

A spark of comprehension flashed in Alphys' eyes. She smiled and nodded vigorously. "Y-yes!" she beckoned to Frisk, "It won't t-take long."

Undyne let her go and she walked over, holding her hand out to Alphys. She hesitated, then smiled. "I'm ready."

Alphys lead her through the halls, looking back she said, "Y-you really do h-have one…" she looked guilty, "M-my cameras are u-up all over the underground. I-I've been w-watching you s-since you left the r-ruins."

"I know you know what I am, Alphys…" said Frisk, "But please lie for me. I'm sorry, it's bad to lie. But I have to talk to him and he might not want to talk if he knows for sure."

'Probably not.' Said Gaster. 'This is a very… good plan? … plenty of ways to go wrong but-'

"Stop being negative," she said to him in her head as she followed.

"I…I-I will lie for you, Frisk. I'm so sorry… They wanted to know about you and I-I…" she looked at the floor guilty. "I will m-make it up to you. P-promise!"

Frisk smiled, but something about Alphys caught her attention and she stopped. Alphys halted as well and looked at her questioningly, "Alphys…?"

"Y-yes?"

Frisk hugged her, "I think you need this… I don't know why you're hurting either but you feel the same way Gaster did. I'm not mad at you, you were just scared! Please don't be sad."

Alphys tensed up but then Frisk heard her sniffle. She looked to see tears running down Alphys' face.

"Oh F-frisk… If you only knew…" she sunk to her knees. "T-thank y-you… but if you knew.. you would run away from me as far as you could."

'She's no more innocent than I.'

"I don't care." said Frisk holding her tightly, "You can always do better. There's always a way to make things right…" she let go and stood up smiling, holding out her hand, "Come on, Alphys, let's do this! I promise whatever's making you hurt I'll come back and help you with."

"O-okay " nodded Alphys standing up and wiping her face on her sleeve. She took Frisk's hand and lead her on. They entered a room with various odd looking machines. "This one," she said pointing at it, "Tells the properties of a soul… If I use the basic information and change it to reflect a monster then you can show it to King Asgore. It'll have my writing on the notes so he'll believe me… We don't have to do anything except act, my cameras are watching so if I have to I can show that we looked like we tested you." She let go and went over to a console. I can just start it up and print out the information. Then no one will know about your human soul."

"Oh my~! Did someone say a human soul?" came a voice in the next room.

"Oh no…" groaned Alphys hiding her face in her hands.


	30. Mettaton

The whir of machinery sounded as the door slid open and a robot zoomed in. It was a rectangular robot on one wheel with a microphone. Lights alternated on a display on their front. His voice sounded vaguely male so Frisk figured he must go by that.

"Oh my, Darlings! This just in! It seems we have a very special little thing with a HUMAN SOUL!" He Zoomed to Frisk who flinched. "Tell me, you little sweet, is it true~?"

She didn't know what to say.. He was a little intimidating…

"AH~ Silence speaks volumes, darling, you special thing!" He spun around extravagantly, "There you have it ladies and gentlemen, a real oddity~! A monster with a HUMAN soul! My, my what to do with this?"

"Erm… M-mettaton… p-please just g-g-go." peeped Alphys.

"Oh no, Doctor Alphys, no~! I can't disappoint my audience, they LOVE a good story!" He posed dramatically, "My eight viewers would be SO sad if I left this alone."

Frisk saw Alphys cringe and heard her mutter, "When h-he turns around flip his switch it'll t-turn him off"

Frisk looked At Mettaton as he posed, his back turned to them. She hurried forward and flipped the switch on his back.

"Did you… Just flip my switch…?"

Mettaton froze for a moment then his lights began to flash rapidly. His body began to transform and morph. He grew in size and turned humanoid in shape as mechanical clicks and whirrs sounded. Metal clicked into place and there stood a robot that looked like a beautiful man. He turned and looked at them.

"Oh my~ that's much better! Thank you, Darling, you're a sweetheart. Now this will go so much easier." he posed then leaned towards her, "Now, give me that precious little soul of yours~"

Frisk whined and backed up against the wall. "BRROOOTHERRS!!" she screamed.

"… Brothers?"

Suddenly Sans and Papyrus burst in from the hallway, startling Mettaton and making Alphys duck for cover. Frisk ran to them and clung to Sans.

"H-h-he's gonna take my soul!" she sobbed, pointing at Mettaton.

"Oh hell no," hissed Sans, "Who are you!?"

"Oh my~ Someone who doesn't know? You poor thing, you must not have cable under your rock! I'm so sorry. Well, Let me introduce myself~!" He posed, "I'm Mettaton! The underground's most beautiful, popular, and of course sweetest monster of all!" he chuckled.

"But… You don't look like Mettaton." said Papyrus. "He's much more sexy then you… well…Kinda" They looked at him, "What?" He shrugged.

"That's not the point!" Said Sans looking back at him then back to Mettaton, "You're not getting anywhere near her!"

"Of course I am, Darling! I'm the hero of this story. Think of it!" he posed, "Mettaton: Shatters the barrier and saves all of monsterkind!" He posed, "Mettaton the Hero!"

"Mettaton the shallow creep." said Sans. He looked over at Alphys, "Project of yours?"

"I don't wanna die.." Frisk told Mettaton. "M-maybe you could be a hero by letting me break the barrier and… helping me?" she though for a moment," Besides, I'm just a little girl! What would make you look better?"

"Oh ho ho~ What a clever darling! You're right! I shall be merciful and help you on this quest!" he posed, "An epic journey beside yours truly. Oh you must be so excited!"

"I am! It's so exciting to get helped by the fabulous Mettaton," said Frisk playing to his vanity.

"Do you hear that, viewers? A new show! Journey to the surface starring you're truly!"

Sans snorted and looked over at Frisk, "Good going, sis."

She smiled, "Sounds amazing."

"This is… odd." commented Papyrus, "Alphys, why did you make this form for him? It's uh.. well…"

Mettaton went over to him, "Hmm, now who are you tall, thin and handsome?"

As Papyrus struggled to find words Sans got in front of him. "back off. Are you gonna help us or not?"

"Of course~"

"G-great!" Said Alphys, "N-now I just h-have to print out the… wait… METTATON!! Your show! Now everyone knows…" She put her face in her hands. "Nooo…"

"It's okay…" said Frisk going and putting her hand on Alphys' shoulder. "You don't have to lie now." she looked around. "Umm… where's Undyne?"

"Here." said Undyne walking in with her cell phone, "Had to call the guard, looks like jackass here set them all off." she put her phone back in her pocket, "Better get going before they come."


	31. Asgore

"So we should get you to Asgore ." said Undyne, "It's not…too far."

"An epic trek across a blazing land! Not to worry, darlings, I will protect the rest should one of you die." he posed as they walked which Frisk thought was as impressive as it was… odd.

"Shut up." said Sans bluntly. "I can get us there."

"Sans knows how to manipulate space and time." Said Papyrus proudly to Mettaton. "Though he likes to use it for…" he put his face in his palm, "trash tornadoes and teleporting people into ridiculous pranks…"

"My c-cameras have seen." squeaked Alphys, "How do you d-do it though?"

"…Gaster gave me that ability." Replied Sans glancing darkly at Frisk.

A feeling of guilt echoed from Gaster but Frisk sent her own feeling of hope and forgiveness. He didn't seem so sure.

"He feels bad." said Frisk.

"I don't care!" snapped Sans. He opened a portal with his right hand and pointed to the plate screwed to the back of his hand, "I could never forgive him." He then pointed a glowing finger at Mettaton, "You say anything I will blast you to scrap metal."

Both Frisk and Mettaton flinched.

"S-sorry Sans..." said Alphys.

"This will take us to outside the throne room." Said Sans "We can avoid the guards and get there fast."

They all nodded and one by one, Sans last as he had to close it, went through the portal and stood before a massive doorway.

"So this is it…" Said Frisk. She stepped forward and looked in awe.  
'Soon you will see King Asgore… Then what happens next is up to you. I hope you can convince him. It's the only thing I've hoped for in a long time, Frisk. But, we will all be protecting you. I will protect you.' Said Gaster.

"Oh my~ So exciting!" said Mettaton, "This will get me views for sure! An interview with the king and the monster with a human soul!"

"Shut up." said Sans, Undyne, and Frisk. Mettaton just scoffed but was silent. 

"So… Should I… go in?" Frisk turned to face everyone, "I'm scared…"

"We're right here with 'ya, kiddo!" Said Sans.  
"Yes, we'll be with you through this!" Said Papyrus.  
"K-king As-asgore is a good man, you'll be fine!" squeaked Alphys.  
"I'll bust his ass if he tries anything!" said Undyne.  
"Don't worry, darling, Mettaton is here if things go south!" posed Mettaton.

She smiled, then movement on the distance made her look, she swore she saw something duck into the ground.

"Something wrong, sis?" Asked Sans.

She shook her head, "No, just nervous."

She slowly entered the door and headed forward. The sounds of her friends following her gave her the determination to press forward.

A field of golden flowers came into view in a large room. There in the field watering the flowers stood a tall monster who strongly resembled her mom. She gasped at the resemblance, memories of Toriel brought tears to her eyes. 

He turned and looked at them, his face smiling. "Oh, hello! I always do love visitors. Would you like some…" he looked at Frisk and his face fell. "Oh… Oh no. You're the one, aren't you? The one with the human soul…"

She nodded, "King Asgore…" she curtsied, "Before you react I would like to talk to you. Please, I know you want my soul but maybe there's a way to help without hurting anyone!"

He was silent, his face bore a grave expression but he looked at her friends and family and nodded.

"If you can give me a reason then I'll listen. But-"

"But nothing, Asgore! You will never harm my Daughter!" a voice sounded behind them.

Frisk turned and look and joy filled her as she saw that standing there, magic ready, was Toriel.


	32. The end?

"T-tori?" Asgore gasped, "It that you..?"

"Don't you 'Tori' Me Asgore Dreemurr!" Snapped Toriel. "Let the child speak. You two can work this out like civilized people. I know what you've done to the other six! you only needed ONE one soul to cross and commit your heinous crimes. Do you honestly thing Chara would have wanted this!? Asriel?!" She balled her fists.

Frisk ran over and clung to her, "It's okay mom!" she said teary socketed. "Mom… I missed you so much!!"

"Mom…?" repeated Asgore. He looked over at Sans and Papyrus then back to Toriel. "uh…"

"No, Asgore. She fell down."

"Hey, come to think of it.." said Sans, "You're the one who shared those jokes with me!"

"Oh? Oh! Yes, you must be Sans!" she looked at Papyrus "And you must be Papyrus! Sans has told me so much about you."

"Toriel… I'm so-" Asgore began.

"I don't care." she cut across him. She looked down at Frisk. It's okay, my daughter, he won't hurt you."

Frisk nodded, "I know, Mom. He's a good person…" She stepped forward and walked towards Asgore who looked at a loss of what to do.

"King Asgore… I know you're hurting. But Mom's right, you shouldn't blame all the humans. Your children would be sad if you killed all of them."

"… To tell you the truth I don't want to… I don't want to fight anyone." Said Asgore sadly. "But, I'm king… I want my people to be happy." he sighed and sat on the throne in the middle of the room and hid his face in his hands. "For so long I was broken inside. I wanted revenge for my Son, for my Daughter…"

"King Asgore…" Frisk went to him and he looked down at her, "You're hurting. I'm sorry… I can't give you my soul. I don't want to die… They didn't want to die… You were a bad person for killing them."

He nodded somberly, "I feel that guilt every day… They pleaded with me and I almost let them leave…" tears began to form in his eyes, "But I couldn't leave my people down here to starve and wither… Young one, Please don't have mercy on me… If you absorb my soul then you could break the barrier and free everyone…"

"I won't." Said Frisk much to Asgore's surprise. She held out her arms, "I'll help everyone, including you! I can see it now. You don't wanna kill anyone… you never did. I feel sorry for you, King Asgore. But I forgive you. You can do better, and you will. We can break the barrier, all of us, all the souls. Maybe they will forgive you too. But if they don't then…" she looked back at her friends and family, "We'll protect you!"

He sniffled, a few tears running down his cheeks into his mane. "After everything I've done… A little child I had wished never came… is the one who I know will make everything right." he looked gloomy, "Like I never could." He knelt down and picked her up and set her on his lap, hugging her. "You special child… Please allow me to help anyway I can. I have the souls here in the next room. I will release them and then with their help the barrier will be broken."

"And we can all be free!" said Papyrus happily.  
"Yeah, it'll be awesome." said Sans.

Mettaton started to pose and speak but Sans tripped him and he got back up with a grumpy look.

Frisk giggled and snuggled into Asgore he was so soft! "It will be okay, King Asgore. We're almost home. I promise it'll be okay. You don't have to hurt anymore!" She looked up at him as his arms trembled as he sobbed. "You don't have to be afraid anymore either."

He smiled and got up, carrying her in his arms. He looked at them all and nodded, "Let's go home, everyone!'

They all smiled and followed him to the next room.

There in front of them was a giant wall. though… was it a wall? She could see twilight, the sun just peaking over the mountains she vaguely recognized. The surface? It seemed unreal to her… like something she had only seen in a book. Down here she had forgotten almost that she had once been human. This place had been her home for well over six months! She clung to Asgore, "It's like seeing it for the first time…"

He nodded, "I stare at those mountains every day and hope… now our hopes will finally come true." He set her down and held out his hand. From the floor seven canisters rose. Inside all but one were the colored souls of the six humans that came before her. They pulsed with a dull light. He stood before them and knelt down.

"I'm so sorry… I took your lives for my own ends and trapped you here for so long…" he said to them. "If you cannot forgive me I understand… But I will set you free, humans. Perhaps should you find it in your souls to forgive me we can put this horrible mess behind us." he was silent for a moment then, "Where ever you may go, I hope you find peace… For now…" His hand glowed and the canisters opened, "Be fre-"

His words were cut short as Frisk pushed him out of the way, "Look out!" her and gaster in her head both cried.

A vine struck her and pierced right through her chest, breaking the plate on her spine.  
'Frisk!' cried Gaster, 'Don't worry, I have you. your soul is safe, but-!'

"Idiots." came a cackling voice. Flowey emerged from the ground, the vine connected next to him. "So, you have a human soul? Hmph, well where ever it is I'll find it! You're not needed anymore…" he jabbed vine after vine through her, cackling madly as he did.

Pain!! Her gaster blasters appeared and Asgore ducked out of the way as they shot at Flowey who ducked into the ground, his vines receding. She fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her vision faded in in out. No… This WOULD NOT happen… She gathered her strength and heard her friends run towards her, crying her name but- no!

Vines shot from the ground and ensnared them all. She barely got to her feet, her ribs shattered and her right arm completely gone. Stumbling she tried to go to them but another vine rose up and slammed against her and she slammed into the wall, her spine cracked. Gaster had her soul in the void, she could see him protecting her as she still was bound to this plain… but he could not shield her from the pain.

"You worthless little idiot!" laughed Flowey striking her again and again, "You lead me right to victory! With the souls of the humans and your little friends here I will become GOD!!" he picked what was left of her up and cackled, "I will destroy this world, then reset and do it again and again! They will know nothing but chaos and agony! And when I'm done? I'll have my fun with the humans!"

Frisk was barely alive… she was in so much pain… but she had to survive, she had to save them.

"F..Flowey. St-op…" she pleaded. New pain surged through her as he slammed her again, detaching her left leg. "Y..you're… hurting…"

"Of course you hurt you little dust pile! But I'll win this and you're in no shape to do anything about it" he mocked, "Go ahead try." He tossed her against a wall then began to glow. the souls in the containers rose up and floated to him and shot into him, he cackled as one by one they were absorbed and he began to shift and change. She heard her friends in agony and saw more souls shoot into him, then more and more! He was absorbing everyone in the underground!!

There was a bright flash of light. Frisk could barely see him shift and grow into a little monster. The light faded and there stood who she could only guess was "As..re.ial…"

"That's right!" said Asriel in a cheerful tone. "Finally… I was so tired of being a flower… Now I am GOD!!" he went over to Frisk and looked down with a wicked sneer. "And you are NOTHING." he put his foot on her head, "Now die!!" with a sickening crunch he shattered her skull.


	33. Save them!

'Wake up Frisk!'

Dark… it was so dark… Frisk floated in a void of nothing. Tears streamed down her face.

'Frisk!'

"I… couldn't save them, Gaster… It didn't work…" 

'Asriel is blocking your load ability. You can do it. Come back to me, Frisk.'

She curled up, "He's so scary… so strong…" she sniffled.

'You've faced every strong enemy and made them your friends, Frisk. Please come back… You are the only hope. The only one who can do this! If you do not then Asriel will kill everyone. He will make it so they forget you as if you had never come… Though if they still remember you will leave them in agony. If you love them, love me, then you need to come back!'

"They're… still there?"

'Yes'

"…Brothers…"

A dull red glow pulsed within her chest. Her body was completely healed. her vision hazily faded to a tube full of liquid. She was in Gaster's lab. He stood before it and smiled as he saw she had woken up, there were tears in his eyes.

'Thank god.' he sighed. 'Frisk, you have the power he does not! he may have their souls but they do not obey him. Your determination can overpower Asriel and save your friends, my sons, everyone!'

"But… how…?"

'Call to them, Frisk. They will come. Their love for you will guide them back through the dark as I did you.'

"But will they know me?" she sighed, "What if they don't remember?"

'They love you, Frisk. I love you. They will remember if you help them. This is your greatest challenge but they will help you. You only have to help them remember.' he smiled, 'you helped an old monster like me remember his conscience and you will be able to help them remember you. Save them, Frisk. You are their only hope.'

She nodded slowly. "But I'm so small, so scared…"

'I have made some modifications to you body. You are not so small anymore. And your determination will give you more power then Asriel could ever dream of. You're powerful, you only need believe that. I believe that. I will give you my strength as well. You can do this!'

Thoughts of her family and friends filled her. Gaster was right, she could do this… but.. maybe she didn't have to hurt Asriel to do it… Papyrus was right.

She nodded and smiled. Looking at herself, she was big! Or… a little older. Power rushed through her and the spirits of her blasters flowed in her bones. "I can do this… I WILL do this!"

Gaster pressed a few buttons on a console and the liquid began to drain. 'My hopes lay with you." he opened the tube and caught her when she fell forward. 

A little uncoordinated in her new body she stumbled and clung to him when he did. Carefully she stood and took a few steps. "Where are my clothes?"

'Destroyed.' said Gaster, 'But I have new ones. They provide armor as well.' He pointed to the counter.

She got dressed, her new clothes were comfortable, and looked like something Sans would wear. It made her smile and the memory of him gave her greater strength.

'I will revive you the same time he killed you' Said Gaster. 'Frisk… for lack of a better term, kick his ass.' he chuckled.

She clung to him and they hugged, "I'll stop him, Gaster! I'll make everything right!"

'I know you will…' his voice fading as her vision began to fade, 'I'll be with you all the way."

"B-but that's impossible!" hissed Asriel as Frisk reformed from the dust. "You should be dead!"

"I was. But unlike you I love my friends." said Frisk Coldly. "Give it up Asriel, give them back to me. You're hurting, but I'm mad. Don't make me stop you!" Her blasters appeared on both sides of her.

"Oh… Heh. You think you can stop a god? He sneered and began to glow, "Then try! I'll kill you again! This time you'll STAY DEAD!!"

He began to grow and change. His horns became long, his fangs long, and his outfit changed. When the glow faded there hovered a fully grown and wicked looking monster who cackled, "Let's see if a pathetic little girl like you can stand up to me!"

'here we go. Don't lose hope!'

"If you wish." said Frisk, a red aura surrounded her. She glared up at him, "Let's go."

He sent a magical blast at her that she dodged and launched bones at him. They disintegrated. Together they launched attack after attack, neither hitting.

Frisk was looking for the opportunity to carry out her plan. As Asriel became more and more frustrated she felt something deep within him. A strong and honorable presence.

"Undyne!" she called out.

Asriel clutched his chest, "What are you- Gah!" a spirit shot from him and appeared before Frisk. Asriel was stunned.

Undyne appeared but she drew her spear. "All humans must die! Even if they're monsters!" she growled and attacked.

Frisk dodged, understanding what she needed to do. She grinned toothily at Undyne and launched forward. Undyne looked temporarily confused then launched back. Frisk defended herself.

"Remember?! I got you to teach Papyrus defense so that he could reason with his enemies. I can defend myself while I reason with my friend!" Said Frisk as she blocked another attack. Undyne clutched her head. "Come on Undyne, remember!"

Undyne growled and groaned, clutching her head until, "I.. Remember." she looked up and grinned. I remember you, Frisk! C'mon, I've got your back!" She pitched in her power to Frisk who dodged a massive wave of prismatic energy Asriel launched at her.

"NO! he cried, "Die already you little brat!" he summoned two swords and lunged at her.  
They collided and she blocked his blows, her blasters knocking him back. Every blow her struck she endured. Gaster's armor dulled the pain and it gave her more determination to win.

She began to sense an unsure and a weak presence, both were familiar to her.

"Alphys, Mettaton!" she called.

Two more spirits shot from Asriel who looked weakened and growled, temporarily stunned.

Alphys and Mettaton appeared, Alphys hiding.

"Don't worry, Doctor Alphys, I will slay this villain!" posed Mettaton and attacked.

Thinking quickly, Frisk posed as well, "Oh no! The great and Fabulous Mettaton has come to defeat me! Whatever shall I do against his greatness." She dodged his attack. "Mettaton, remember me! You wouldn't hurt me, it would drop your ratings!"

"Not my ratings!" he snapped to and looked at her, "Oh Darling I could never hurt you. Here sweetheart, this should help!" he to joined Undyne and Frisk's determination grew.

She turned to Alphys who looked so scared, "It's okay! Alphys, I'm here!"

"N-no you hate me! I'm just a worthless little twerp…" she curled up.

"You're my friend, Alphys! Remember? You helped me! You cared. and I care about you!" she leapt towards Alphys who squeaked and tried to get out of the way. Frisk caught her in a hug and held her trembling form. "I like you, you're cool and smart and kind! Please, remember me…"

"ENOUGH!!" hissed Asriel, he launched another beam.

Frisk defended them both, "I'll protect you, you're my friend!"

"I-i.. I Remember! Frisk, l-look out!!" she leapt away as another beam caught frisk off guard.

She gasped as the blast struck her, it hurt! But she endured, she had to! "Mom!" she called in reflex.

"NO NO NOOO!" Asriel cried as Two spirits shot from him. They left him panting and stunned.

Toriel and Asgore appeared Both looked at her coldly.

"Mom, King Asgore!" She smiled and dodged their attacks, "I love you mom! Remember me, you found me and took care of me. You love me and I love you!" She dodged again and looked at Asgore, "You're a great king, Asgore! You love your people and do what you think is right for them! You were bad yes, "She dodged another attack but just barely, "But I forgive you!!"

Both of them snapped to and Toriel smiled. "My daughter, how could I ever forget you?"

"Frisk, help him, help my son." said Asgore. They joined the others and their powers made her blasters even stronger as her and Asriel clashed once more. More of his blows were getting through, it was getting very exhausting to keep up. A sword strike knocked her back with a gasp."

"I will win!!!" shouted Asriel and slammed blow after blow into her. His rage seemed to have increased his power as well!

It hurt so much! She was slammed into the ground, her defense faltered. 'Don't give up, call them!!'

"Sans! Papyrus! Brothers, I need you!!" she called.


	34. Save him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of part one!  
> I hope you've enjoyed Redemption! The next part will be posted in a few days probably.  
> For the full story you can find it on my Deviant Art!  
> ClockworkWasteland.deviantart.com !

Two beams of light, a yellow and blue one shot from Asriel who clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Sand and Papyrus appeared at Frisk's side.

"Brothers… Do you… Remember me?" She asked weakly getting up.

"We could never forget you!" said Papyrus smiling.  
"Let's kill this little brat!" hissed Sans charging up his blaster.

"Sans, No!" Frisk grabbed his arm and diverted the blast away from Asriel, "Don't kill him!"

"Look at him!" growled Sans, "Look what he's done. He's more of a monster than any of us. A soulless little bastard!"

"Sans… Listen to Frisk." Said Papyrus. "Nyeh-?

Frisk had gotten up and was making her way over to Asriel who looked over at her.

"Stay away from me!" he hissed. "Why… Why couldn't you just let me win!? Why… Why am I feeling this way!? I feel…" he growled and got up before Frisk reached him.

The glow of the six souls still within him showed dull within his chest. "Rage…" he grinned evilly. 

'He's not done. Watch out!' Warned Gaster.

A powerful aura blasted from Asriel and he shrieked in rage, a glowing rainbow aura pulsed around him and he began to change again. His determination to win drew power forcefully from the human souls and there was a bright flash.

Frisk was temporarily blinded and a barrage of prismatic bullets hit her, making her gasp and cry out in pain.

"Frisk!" her friends were blasted as well and they too were incapacitated.

The light faded and there hovered Asriel in a new form. His arms floated independently and charged magic. He cackled, "Did you think you would stop me that easily? With these human souls I'm unstoppable!" He grabbed her and slung her across the room.

She landed with a thud next to her brothers. "B-brothers… Blasters…" she managed as she got up beside them. "we have… to stop him, d-don't kill him!"

Her blasters appeared and they nodded. They both summoned their blasters as well, "We've got your back, sis." said Sans.  
"Just be careful, we don't want him dead." said Papyrus.  
'I don't know if this will work… but I will help as well.'  
A set of wicked looking purple blasters also appeared above Frisks.

"WHAT?!" Asriel charged up another blast of energy and launched it at them.

"NOW!" said Frisk.

They all launched their blasts at ones. the beams combined into a prismatic blast and shot to Asriel there was a bright flash of colors as Asriel screamed in pain and disappeared into the blast.

Frisk could sense his presence. Fear and anger and frustration all at once, and a deep sadness. She nodded and called, "Asriel!!"

Light over took them and for a moment is seemed everything had stopped, time itself stood still. Frisk could hear sobs. She knew it had worked… The light faded and there lay Asriel, returned to his child body. The souls hovered overhead.

"Did we… Is he…?" Papyrus sounded concerned.

Frisk ran to Asriel's side and knelt down. "Asriel… Are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder and he groaned and opened his eyes. she smiled, "Hello."

"…Chara?" She sat up groggily, "No… Frisk. What is this feeling?" he sobbed and tears ran down his face. "I.. feel.." he curled up, "I can feel… and I feel so guilty." he sniffled.

Frisk wrapped him in her arms. "It's okay, Asriel. It's okay…"

"No…" sobbed Asriel cling to her, "I've done… I've wanted… Frisk… just kill me…"

"No." She stroked his hair, "It's not your fault, Asriel… You loved your sister. You were so upset. And empty… You're not empty anymore, are you?" she looked up at the souls. "It's not up to me, anyway. It's up to them."

He looked up fearfully, "How could you ever forgive me?"

The souls hovered closer… After a moment Asriel nodded. "I will…"

"Huh?" Frisk watched as the souls shot into him and he floated into the air. "Asriel!"

"It's okay, Frisk." he said teary eyed. "I owe this to you, to everyone…" He began to glow and a blast issued from him and shot to the barrier which cracked and then shattered, leaving a clear view to the setting sun. He fell to the ground and onto his knees, panting. Looking up he smiled as the souls departed. "There… Now eveyone… is… free…" with that he fell forward.

Frisk rushed to him and was relieved to see him open his eyes. "Asriel, Thank you!" she smiled, "Are you… okay?"

He nodded sadly, "Without them… Eventually I'll turn back into a flower… But at least I can feel again…" he slowly sat up and clung to frisk when she hugged him. "At least I did one good thing… Chara… I hope you can forgive me too…" His eyes drooped, "Frisk, take care of your friends… Forget about me."

Frisk was silent for a moment then lightly bonked him on the head with her fist, "I won't do that. Even if you turn back I'll scoop you up and bring you up with me!"

"Wha- you would do that for me?" he asked.

"Sure! I want to be your friend, Asriel. We can all be friends…" she looked at her friends and family who had been watching silently, "Right?"

"Nope." said Undyne. "I don't forgive you, Asriel. But you broke the barrier so I might eventually. For now you better behave and thank god I don't hurt children."

"Well… I'm not scratched up. So I guess I can forgive you." Said Mettaton as he and Alphys nodded.

My son… I could never be mad at you. Welcome back! I'm so happy you're okay. Please don't be sad. I forgive you!" Said Asgore happily.

"Young man, you're in a lot of trouble." said Toriel sternly. She smiled, "You'll just have to be my class plant. A good schooling might teach you better!"

Asriel giggled unsurely. "Yes, Mom…"

"I forgive you, kiddo. You made things right in the end. We're okay." Said Sans.

"Yipee! Everything is happy and safe!" cheered Papyrus. "Of course you're forgiven, little Asriel." he hurried forward and picked both of them up in a hug. "I'm so happy!"

"Brother you're squishing us!" giggled Frisk. Asriel giggled to.

Papyrus put them down, beaming.

"T-thank you all…" said Asriel, He looked at Undyne, "I promise I'll be good… I understand. Thank you for considering it though…"

Undyne nodded and grinned toothily, "I'll be watching you!"

"Well everyone!" said Asgore. Let's go get some fresh air!" He looked at Asriel, "My son, We will return for you when the time comes. Don't despair, I will always love you."

"Yes, my son, You are our child and I think you learned you lesson. Don't let it happen again, mister!"

Asriel smiled. "I'll see you guys… For now I think I'm going to find a good place to take root…"

"Don't worry, Asriel." said Frisk, "I'll come visit you every day until it's time." she hugged him one last time and went over to her friends and brothers. "Let's go home."

** Epilogue **

  
The monsters made it to the surface with the selfless act of Asriel. They quickly made it their mission to integrate into human society. Although there were conflicts eventually things became the norm. Frisk and her brothers moved into a nice house up in the snow on Mount Ebbott. The rest of them managed to find jobs in a nearby city and beyond.

Mettaton became a big hit in the movies and moved out to the big city to work.

Alphys became a science teacher at Toriel's school and spends most of free her time  
hanging out with her new fiancé, Undyne who offered to become the gym teacher while also becoming accepted into the local police force where she has made quite a name for herself..

Toriel and Asgore went their separate ways but she allowed Asgore to become the grounds keeper at the school she opened up to teach Monsters and humans. The children from the city go there and although children will be children there is a mutual peace.

Sans was content to stay home and take care of Frisk. He and her still train in magic every so often and he still enjoys reading bed time stories to his little brother and sister.

Papyrus was accepted into a local cooking school while he works part time as cook in a local restaurant.

Gaster remains in Frisk's head by her request and spends his time watching through her eyes and studying surface life.

Asriel eventually returned to his flower form and travels to and from school with Frisk every day, safely planted in a pot and watered every day and given plenty of sunlight. He still feels guilty but enjoys his new family.

Frisk herself couldn't be happier….

But their story doesn't end here… Everything changes… even the happiest times turn cloudy and there was a storm rolling in…


End file.
